Aftershock
by Solo Lady
Summary: As Alex recovers from her injury, Gene must deal with suspicions about his involvement and the question of whether or not his team – including Alex -- will still be with him. Spoilers for Series 2, Episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Aftershock"

Fandom: Ashes to Ashes

Genre: Drama/Angst

Pairing: Gene/Alex foreshadowing

Spoilers: Set during and immediately after the events of Series 2, Episode 8.

Rating: T for some language.

Feedback: Please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Ashes to Ashes – not even the DVDs. Still waiting for those to be marketed with Region 1 encoding. (sigh!) Rights belong to Kudos, BBC, etc.

Summary: As Alex recovers from her injury, Gene must deal with suspicions about his involvement and the question of whether or not his team – including Alex -- will still be with him.

Author's note: This is my first A2A fanfic. I've not written any fanfiction in a long time, but Ashes to Ashes has inspired me. I know where this story is going, but I'm not entirely sure how long it will take me to get there. I only hope that it's enjoyed. Thanks!

_When Alex was a little girl, she would sometimes dream of flying. She loved those dreams. In them, she would just kick off from the ground and float through the air, as if she was swimming. The wind flowed around her, lifting her up and down, and all she had to do was moved her arms to change direction. She could swoop down close to the ground or rise above the treetops. Or simply drift along, watching the clouds._

_That wonderful feeling enveloped Alex now. She knew she'd been shot. She'd felt the impact of the bullet, and the icy feeling of shock overpowered her body. Alex heard Gene's voice. Just one word: _Bolly_. Then she was on the ground, without really understanding how she'd ended up there._

_As she lay there, that comforting sensation of weightlessness came over her. Alex felt herself floating, even though she knew that she must still be on the ground. She looked up into Gene's eyes. He seemed upset. Worried. He must be worried about her. That was just silly. Alex knew she was all right. Never better. Yes, Gene had shot her, but he hadn't meant to. Still, he did appear very concerned about her. _

_She should show him that everything was fine. She'd just get up and then he would stop looking so fretful and scared._

_Ray and Chris and Shaz were there. They looked worried, too. Shaz and Chris were talking to her. Alex could hear their voices. They said something about staying with them. That was silly, too. Where would she be going? Of course she was staying with them._

_She really needed to stand up and show them she was all right. Especially Gene. He cared about her, no matter what he'd said the night before. He cared. And Alex cared about him, too. She would never have made it without him. And now he was so upset. She could see it in his eyes. She should get up._

_But it was so lovely just to float along. Maybe she'd just lie there a bit longer. And maybe she'd just close her eyes for a moment. Just to rest them. Just for a moment…_

**********

Shaz's wedding dress was ruined. Blood and dirt covered the skirt, smears of makeup were on the front. Gene looked at the stains and knew that he was the reason for them. Chris and Shaz had fallen to their knees upon seeing Alex lying on the ground, bleeding from the gunshot wound. Chris had stripped off his jacket, applying pressure to staunch the flow of blood. Shaz put her red beret under Alex's head. Ray had immediately radioed for an ambulance.

Gene just stood there. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. Alex was looking at him, her face reflecting the pain and shock from the bullet that he had fired.

"Ma'am!" Shaz's voice cut through the noise of Gene's own heart pounding in his ears. "Alex! Stay with us! An ambulance is on the way. Just stay with us."

Chris followed her lead, but his tone was softer. "Stay with us, Alex," he echoed, without the strength that Shaz had. "Help is coming."

"What happened, Guv?" asked Ray. "Did this bastard over here shoot her?" He nodded toward the man on the ground. Gene still didn't know who he was. "And you shot him?"

Gene tried to form an answer, but the words wouldn't come. Ray seemed to take the silence as a "yes."

The DS paced back and forth. "C'mon, c'mon," he muttered. "What's taking that fucking ambulance so long?"

Alex showed no reaction to them. Her eyes continued to hold Gene's. "Bolly," he whispered, unable to speak louder, willing her to hear him. Then her eyes closed, and he was sure that she was gone. Ray and Chris froze. Shaz put her head down to listen, then felt for a pulse.

"She's still breathing," the young woman said. "Her pulse is, I don't know, erratic. She just passed out." Shaz looked up at her DCI and Gene felt his gaze drawn to her. He expected to see anger and recrimination in her eyes. Instead he saw – compassion. Pity. Concern. And questions.

A siren finally sounded close by, jolting Gene out of his daze. "Jenette," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "Where the fucking hell is Jenette?" He ran in the direction that the Irish woman had escaped, knowing that she was long gone but needing to move.

"Jenette?" Ray followed his DCI. "What's she got to do with this?"

"Everything!" Gene snapped. He holstered his gun. "She was holding a gun on—" He couldn't bring himself to say 'Alex' and especially not 'Bolly.' Both were too personal. He took a deep breath and let it out. He had to turn off his emotions. He had to be DCI Hunt. "She was holding a gun on Drake. She was an accomplice to Operation Rose, right in there with them."

"So Jenette shot Drake?" Ray asked.

Gene paused, then looked Ray in the eye. "No," he answered softly, so that Chris and Shaz couldn't hear.

Realization hit the DS, and Gene watched his expression go from shock to disbelief to, finally, anger. "I was aiming at Jenette," Gene continued. "Drake moved into my line of fire. It was an accident, Ray."

"Accident." Ray repeated, his tone flat, and Gene wasn't sure if the man believed him or not.

The siren grew louder and the flashing lights of the ambulance lit up the courtyard as the vehicle came to a stop Medics jumped out and headed for the two people on the ground. Gene went back over to them. He barked at the young man who hovered over the man Gene had shot. "He's dead! See to her!"

Shaz and Chris moved quickly out of the way as the medics knelt by Alex. Gene couldn't watch. He couldn't bear to see Alex become just another anonymous person the medics worked on. Alex was vibrant, strong, infuriating, mouthy, brilliant, beautiful. She was the one in his life who he had a connection with. Even now.

DCI Hunt took over again. "Shaz. Chris," he called. They came over to him. "Shaz," he said again, "you go with DI Drake to hospital. Keep us informed."

Clearly surprised, Shaz asked, "Don't you want to go, Guv?"

He didn't reply to the question. Gene merely said, "I have to get back to Fenchurch East and see about the booking of Carnegie and his thugs. And I need to report to the Chief Super about -- everything."

"Yes, Guv," Shaz said, nodding yet still managing to convey her disagreement with his decision. "I'll need some clothes," she added, once again drawing Gene's attention to the ruined wedding dress.

"I'll bring you some," Chris offered. "Soon as I can."

"You can do that after we deal with things here," Gene said. "Then you'll need to get right back to the station." His gaze drifted back to where Alex lay. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth and an IV was inserted into her arm. The medics were preparing to move her to a gurney. Almost against his will, he walked over to them. Alex was deathly pale, and Gene had to fight the urge to touch her. "What's – how is –" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

One of the medics looked up. "We'll get her to hospital," he said. "They'll try to get her stabilized. Other than that, we can't say." Gene nodded and stepped back as Alex was placed on the gurney. He was vaguely aware of someone nearby and then felt a gentle hand on his arm. Turning his head, he saw Shaz looking at him with the same sadness as earlier.

"I'll call as soon as I know something, Guv," she said softly. She then looked back at Chris before climbing into the ambulance.

Gene, Ray, and Chris watched the vehicle drive away, siren echoing off the surrounding buildings. As Gene turned, he caught sight of the blood-stained pavement they'd just left. Alex's blood. It shook him to see just how much she'd lost. The bullet must have gone through. Taking a deep breath, Gene turned back to the other men. "Right," he said, once again slipping on the mantle of DCI Hunt, counting on it to get him through the rest of the day. "We need to have the morgue pick up our unknown friend here. Ray, let's check for some ID. Chris, go get a plod to come stay with him so we can get back to the station."

Chris ran back toward King Douglas. Ray stayed on his feet, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. Gene realized that the DS had said nothing for several minutes. Getting down on one knee, Gene began the search through the stranger's clothes. There was no identification. Only the man's gun and the one he'd taken from Alex were near him, lying on the grass. Gene pocketed both. Finally he stood up to face Ray.

"A'right," he said. "Let's have it."

Ray took one last drag, threw the fag down, and stomped it out. "What happened?" he asked.

"I told you. Jenette had her at gunpoint. I aimed for Jenette, but Alex—" Gene hesitated. "Drake seemed to panic. She pushed Jenette. Jenette fired her gun. I shot back. Drake had moved into my line of fire. She was hit."

"Why was Jenette here?"

"I told you," Gene said tightly. "She was in with Carnegie and his coppers."

"But why would she go after Drake? Why would she have a gun? And—" Ray stopped short.

"What?!" Gene barked. He was sick of being in this place with the smell of gunpowder and blood still hanging in the air.

Ray looked at him. "You threatened to kill Drake. Now I know you didn't mean it. But not everyone knows you as well as me. There's gonna be questions."

There were still other questions even in Ray's eyes. Gene could see that, but he was in no mood to say any more. He was saved from any further discussion as Chris returned with one of the Fenchurch East constables. Briefly giving the PC instructions, Gene then sent Chris to meet Shaz at the hospital with clean clothes. Only then was he finally able to escape the courtyard and get back to being DCI Hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Many thanks for the feedback and encouragement. It really means a lot to me. And thanks to my friends Amlyn and TracyT for being my betas and giving me such great support.

**********

Chapter 2

Shaz paced the waiting room, ignoring the stares of the other people there. She knew that she must look frightful in her bloodied wedding dress, but she really didn't care. Not while DI Drake was in danger of dying.

_She can't die,_ Shaz thought. _She just can't. Not the one person who believes in me. Not the one who believes in all of us. We can't lose her. And her little girl. Where's her daughter? How do we find her? We don't know anything about her…_

"Shaz!" She turned to see Chris hurrying toward her, carrying a bulging shopping bag. "I brought your clothes. Any word on DI Drake?"

Taking the bag, Shaz answered, "They're still trying to get her stabilized before they can start surgery." She swallowed hard, trying to keep back tears. "I haven't heard anything else."

Chris hugged her and she clung to him. These past few months had been one thing after another. Police officers murdered or committing suicide. Corruption at every level. And now Drake being shot. Shaz was beginning to wonder if she wanted to stay on the Force.

Chris kissed her on the forehead and eased her away. "Why don't you go get changed and I'll find us some tea," he said. Shaz nodded and headed off toward the ladies' room.

Once she'd changed and washed her face, Shaz took a good look at her wedding dress. It was clearly unsalvageable. Still, she loved the design. Maybe she could get it copied. At least this was a situation easily remedied. She exited the ladies' and went back down the hall looking for Chris.

He wasn't in the waiting room. Taking a quick look down the hallways, Shaz could find him nowhere. Finally she realized that he had probably stepped outside for a smoke. Sure enough, she found him outside, pacing and smoking.

"Chris?" He turned to her, and Shaz was surprised at just how worried he appeared. "Chris, I'm sure she'll be all right."

He shook his head. "That's not—" he started, then looked over his shoulder. Seeing a bench nearby, he motioned Shaz over to it. As they sat, Chris looked around again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure no one can hear us," he replied. He dropped the cigarette and ground it out underfoot. "Shaz, Ray told me—" He hesitated again. "Ray told me that other man didn't shoot DI Drake. The Guv did."

Stunned, Shaz just stared open-mouthed at her fiancée. "No," she finally said, shaking her head. "There must be some mistake."

Chris took a shaky breath. "No. No mistake. The Guv told Ray that Jenette Rivins was holding Drake at gunpoint and Drake moved into his line of fire. It was an accident." He pulled out another cigarette but didn't light up. He just held it for a moment before tossing it away.

Shaz took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "The Guv must be beside himself," she said.

"That's just it. He's going on like nothing's wrong. But – his eyes." Chris looked at her. "I can't help thinking that's how I must've looked when you..."

Shaz pulled him into her arms. "Baby," she whispered.

Chris went on. "I mean, I knew they were friends, but –"

They held onto each other for another moment, only separating when they heard someone walking nearby. Shaz took Chris's hand again. "Do you need to get right back?" she asked.

"No. The Guv gave me this to look over and memorize before I go back." Chris took a sheet of paper from back pocket. "It's the official version of what happened with me and Operation Rose and Kevin Hales. The Guv wrote it up. Says that I was working under his direction to infiltrate the gang and get information. He's even made up the difference in the money. It has to be turned in as evidence." He met Shaz's eyes. "How am I ever gonna repay him?"

Shaz shook her head. "He wouldn't take money if you offered it. All you can do is be the best copper you can be. And remember what you learned. And if you ever find another young copper in trouble like you were, help him. That's what the Guv wants. I know." She stood up. "Let's get back inside. I want to see how Alex is doing."

As they entered the waiting room again, a nurse hurried over to them. "Aren't you the young lady who came in with the policewoman? The one who was shot?"

"Yes," Shaz nodded, clutching at Chris's arm. "What's wrong? Is she--?"

The nurse motioned them to follow her. "The doctor wants to see you."

**********

It was only 1:00 in the afternoon. Felt more like 1:00 in the morning. Gene rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to knead out some of the tension. Didn't work. Just seemed to make it worse. He mentally went over a last couple of hours, making sure that every 't' was crossed and every 'i' dotted. He could afford no slipups. He wanted the bent coppers to pay.

And he wanted to find Jenette Rivins. He'd put out a search for her, even though he was certain that she was on her way out of the city and headed back to Ireland.

The police officers from Fenchurch West were calling and coming by, demanding to know why their DCI was under arrest. Gene was getting fed up with them. The ones not turned by Carnegie refused to believe their commander was involved in the bullion heist. The ones who knew about Operation Rose didn't stay around long, and Gene knew they were already trying to find a way to cover their own trail of payoffs.

When he'd arrived back at Fenchurch East, Gene had given Chief Superintendent Jeffers a quick briefing on what had taken place, including Alex's being wounded. He'd not gone into detail, wanting to see to the bookings and evidence – and wanting to put off the inevitable questions. Now he had to go back to the Chief Super's office and tell the whole story.

Then maybe he'd be able to get to the hospital to see her. He didn't know what would happen when he did. Would Alex even want to see him?

The phones had been ringing steadily for the last two hours and Gene was getting pretty good at ignoring them. The team had instructions that he was to be given the call if it was Shaz. Everyone else – especially the press – got no response from him. As far as he was concerned, he was answerable to Jeffers and no one else at present.

"Guv!" Ray's voice cut through the noise in the room. "It's Shaz!" Gene turned around the grabbed the phone from the DS.

"How is she?" Gene asked. The strain in his voice was evident even to himself.

"They're trying to get her stabilized so they can operate," Shaz replied. "But—" There was a pause. When she continued, Shaz's voice was tight with emotion. "She's lost a lot of blood, Guv. And the doctor says they're low on her type. B positive. There was a big pileup on M1 and B positive isn't common and—"

Gene gripped the phone tighter. "Hang on." He turned to the DS. "Ray, you're B positive blood, right?" Ray nodded. "That's Drake's type and they're running low. Get down to hospital now. Send Chris and Shaz back here. I'll let them know what's going on." As Ray picked up his jacket, Gene grabbed his arm. "Don't leave until I get there," he said quietly. "I don't want Alex to be alone." Ray nodded and hurried out the door. Gene went back to the phone. "Ray's on his way there, Shaz. He's B positive. I'll see who else I can send."

"Okay," she said, relief clear in her voice. "I'll tell them here."

Gene couldn't let her go just yet. "Shaz? Have you been able to see her?" He needed some first-hand information.

"No, Guv. Sorry."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up the phone, Gene turned to address the room. "Everyone! Drake needs blood! Anyone with B positive or O negative blood, get down to hospital!" Two of the constables moved toward the door. "Let the Skip know you're going," Gene called after them.

**********

Chief Superintendent Clive Jeffers had retuned to Fenchurch East after SuperMac's death. Throughout the Met, the station was considered bad news and was being avoided. No other superintendent wanted to be there. Jeffers had been assigned there before and was willing to return. While he was a decent man, he was not someone Gene greatly admired. True, Gene respected the position and, to his knowledge, Jeffers was an honest copper, if a bit soft. However, the Chief seemed more interested in his career at the Met and impressing his superiors than in good policing. So as Gene prepared to give a full report to Jeffers, he wasn't sure whether the corruption of Carnegie and the others would be dealt with – or if it would be swept under the rug at the behest of the higher-ups. If the latter, Gene wasn't sure that he could stomach it.

Not that he might be there much longer. It all came down to whether or not Alex pulled through. Pushing that thought aside, Gene told himself that she would pull through. Because if she didn't, it wouldn't matter what else happened or even if he was cleared of any wrongdoing. He would not be able to go on as a policeman in any capacity. Not with knowing he'd taken her life.

Jeffers motioned Gene to a chair and took his own seat behind the desk. "Bad business this, Hunt," the Chief began. "Very bad business. We need someone over at Fenchurch West right away. Do you think DI Jones can handle things there?"

"I don't see why not, Chief," Gene answered. "From talking to him this afternoon, I got the feeling he was clean. He may have known what his DCI was up to, but I don't think he was part of it."

"Fine. Good. How is DI Drake?"

Gene took a breath. "The doctors are getting her ready for surgery. DS Carling and two PCs just went to hospital to give blood."

The Chief nodded. "Good men. Drake seems to command respect from them. That's remarkable in a policewoman, even one who's managed to rise to the rank of DI."

"Yes, sir." Anxious to change the subject – at least for the present – Gene handed over copies of the reports and photos compiled on Operation Rose. It took over an hour to cover everything, from SuperMac's involvement to Chris's role in confirming the robbery that morning to the unknown copper Gene had killed.

Jeffers asked some questions. "I need to know what they and their lawyers might say." Gene gave as detailed answers as he could, all the while striving to keep his eye off his watch and wondering if Alex was in surgery yet. It had been so long since the shooting. How much longer could they wait to operate?

There was only one more detail to relate to the Chief. Gene gave Jeffers one last file. "This is my report, sir. And it contains one important thing you need to know about Drake's shooting."

**********

Ray made his way over to a bench just outside the hospital door. He'd gotten up as soon as allowed, not admitting that he was still a little dizzy. But he was dying for a smoke and lit up as soon as he got the cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. Ray didn't like needles, although he never shirked his duty to give blood when needed.

As tempting as it was to pull out his flask, Ray decided not to. He wanted to keep a clear head. This entire day had been like a roller coaster. In fact, the last few weeks had felt like that. From Mac's death to Chris's selling out to the Guv's going off on Drake the night before to Drake's shooting this morning. Nothing was making sense anymore.

A year ago, Ray might've tried blaming all the upheaval on Drake herself. Things at CID had been topsy-turvy since the day she'd staggered in. Or, rather, since Gene Hunt had carried her in. The Guv hadn't been the same from the time he'd clapped eyes on her. Not that Ray could blame him. Drake was an eyeful. Not Ray's type. He liked a really great pair of tits. But Gene preferred a nice arse and long, shapely legs.

But Ray knew she was trouble right away.

Or, at least, he thought she was.

Turned out he was wrong. Drake would get up the Guv's nose and make the whole team crazy with her theories and charts. But Ray could see that she was pushing them in the right direction. Their clearance rate was always good. She wanted to make it better. She deferred to Gene, even as she challenged him. She stuck up for the team. From hoping and praying that Drake would find her way out of Fenchurch East as fast as she'd dropped in, Ray now considered her _their_ DI. _Their_ Boss.

Even if she did sometimes seem to have a tendency to make the Guv think with his todger and not his brain.

Ray and the others speculated on whether or not the DCI and the DI were having it off, but usually came to the conclusion that they weren't. That the signs would be more clear if they were. And he did occasionally wish they'd go ahead and shag each senseless and get it out of their systems.

But after the past couple of days, Ray was beginning to have his doubts. Maybe the team had missed the signs. Because, in Ray's mind, only that could explain the blow-up they'd witnessed the night before. A man and woman not shagging didn't usually get that crazy in a fight. He wondered if Jenette had something to do with it. The Irish bird had certainly made a big play for Gene. But Ray couldn't believe that Jenette could beat Drake's time. Her arse wasn't nearly as good as the DI's.

So this morning, when the Guv had admitted to shooting Drake, Ray was caught flat-footed. "Crime of passion" had quickly crossed his mind and was just as quickly dismissed. As angry as Gene could get, he'd never do something like that. Not to a member of the team and sure as hell not to a woman he cared about. Maybe even loved.

If only the Guv had kept her with the team. If Drake had been with them this morning instead of off on her own…

Putting out the cigarette, Ray went back inside the hospital and headed for the nurses' station, popping a stick of gum in his mouth as he went. He singled out the youngest and prettiest of the sisters there. "Excuse me," he began giving her a smile, "can you give me an update on Alex Drake? Uh, Alexandra Drake."

The nurse smiled back. "I'll see, sir." She headed over to one of the older women, who returned with her.

"Yes?" the older nurse said. "Who is it you want to see?" Clearly, this woman was the matron. She looked, as his dad would say, "seasoned." Still, Ray figured it wouldn't hurt to try charm on her as well as the pretty, young thing.

"Alexandra Drake," he replied, smiling at the matron. "The policewoman brought in with a gunshot wound."

"Are you family?"

Annoyed, Ray simply said, "She doesn't have family here. As far as I've seen, she has no family anywhere. I work with her."

The matron appeared to weigh this information carefully. Finally, she spoke. "She's being readied for surgery."

"Could I see her?"

"She's unconscious. And you're not a family member."

Ray was beginning to lose what little patience he had left. "Look, I'm her friend. I told you, she's got no family here." He put as much sadness in his voice as he could. "Just let me see her for a minute. I'll get right back out."

Again, the matron thought about it. "Agnes," she called to the young sister. "Please take this man to Miss Drake. Make sure he stays only a minute. Then see him out again."

"Thank you, Sister."

When he saw Drake, Ray nearly backed out of going to her bedside. She looked even worse than she had lying in a pool of blood, if that was possible. Maybe it was the sight of the bag of blood hanging above her that turned his stomach. Put him in mind of vampires, for some reason. Still, Ray made his way over to her. He didn't try to take her hand or anything. He wasn't sure that would be allowed, even if he'd wanted to do it.

He knew he should say something, but he was blank. Ray had never been very good with hospital visits. Finally he leaned over a bit and began. "Ma'am," he said, softly. "It's Ray. I don't know if you can hear me, but, well, I just want to say that you need to get out of here and get back to CID. You're part of the team. And like I told the Guv, you may be a pain in the arse, but you're _our_ pain in the arse."

He straightened up and turned back to the door. The young nurse was staring at him, her mouth open in shock. As they moved into the hallway, she said, "I can't believe you said something like that to a woman going into surgery!"

"Sister," Ray said, "if I'd gone all hearts-and-flowers on her, she'd've thought something was wrong and she didn't have a chance. She knows me. She'd expect me to say exactly what I did." He walked on down the hall to the waiting room to call the Guv and give him an update.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Again, my thanks for the support and encouragement you'd shown me. It's very much appreciated. I've made one small correction. I discovered that I misspelled the name "Rivens" in chapter 2. I've corrected that in this chapter.

**********

Chapter 3

Gene splashed water on his face. He hadn't known exactly what to expect from Jeffers, but it didn't go in any way that he'd anticipated. Jeffers had been strangely quiet. Maybe he just hadn't known what to do. "Friendly fire" wasn't common in police work. Jeffers had asked for Gene's gun. The DCI had known that would happen. Then the Chief had sent him on his way, only saying that Gene was confined to desk duties until an investigation was conducted.

This wouldn't be the end of it. There was no way that the higher-ups would accept his story without a thorough investigation. Especially after the other events of the day. They'd be looking to root out anyone who wasn't absolutely, squeaky clean. Who better than a rogue DCI who'd shot one of his own? Gene had given them the perfect whipping boy. He'd never gone out of his way to impress his superiors, preferring to let results speak for him. So he really had no one important speak up for him. Great way to play office politics.

But that meant little to him right now. All Gene wanted at present was to get to the hospital and find out how Alex was. Getting updates from others was no comfort. He had to see her for himself.

For the first time since leaving the courtyard, Gene was able to take a moment to think about what had happened over the last few days. How did he and Alex get to this point? Why wasn't she honest with him? When did she stop trusting him?

_I'm from the future. I trust you, which is why I'm telling you this._

_I thought we were the ones, we had a connection._

_We do._

Gene grabbed some paper towels and dried his face and hands. He didn't want to think about that now. Alex's insane story or joke or whatever it was about the future. That just muddied the waters for him.

But then how the hell did she know about King Douglas? She was so certain, and Gene had the feeling that the note that Tiny Tim Rivens was only part of it. No, it couldn't be what she'd said, about studying it at Hendon. No. Thinking about that just made him angry. It had to be something else.

Maybe a snout?

Suddenly things fell into place. Gene thought of the man Alex had met at Luigi's one night. It had to be Boris Johnson. Why hadn't Gene remembered when he saw the man that morning? Tall, mid-50s. That was how Viv had described Johnson. That must have been Alex's informant. But why didn't she say so? Johnson said he was trying to turn her. Was she playing him? The way Gene had played Mac?

The door to the men's room opened and someone entered. Gene didn't have to look up to know who had come in. He knew the tread of almost everyone in the station. The man who came in walked much as Gene did. They were both men born to lead, to command. He turned to face Viv.

"Guv," the Skipper began, "we've been looking for you. Ray called from hospital."

The knot in Gene's stomach tightened again, just as it did anytime someone had news about Alex. Viv went on. "DI Drake is in surgery. Ray said that he'll stay there until you arrive."

Gene nodded. "Thanks, Skipper. Come into CID as soon as you can. I need to talk with everyone."

He stood a minute longer at the sink. His next task was going to be one of the toughest since coming back to the station. He straightened his jacket and headed for the door.

**********

As he entered CID, Gene went over to Shaz's desk. She looked like a natural there, in plain clothes, answering phones, going over reports. She was checking over something with one of the constables. Alex was giving the young WPC a good example, and Shaz was doing her best to live up to it. _Maybe it's time to consider Granger for promotion_, Gene thought.

"Shaz," he said. She dismissed the PC and gave her full attention to the DCI.

"Yes, Guv."

Once again Gene saw the concern in her eyes. He didn't want to deal with that at present. "I need you to look up someone for me," he went on. "A detective. Boris Johnson. Find out everything you can about him."

"Boris Johnson?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Guv, DI Drake had me look up that name a few weeks ago. I couldn't find anything."

That didn't make any sense. If he was a cop, there'd have to be something. And Alex said this morning that he was a cop. Another lie? Another secret? Gene had to fight back his returning anger with his DI. That hadn't done either of them any good. Still, the woman was infuriating.

"All right," he said. Looking across the room, Gene called to Chris and motioned him over. The DC joined them. "You two know what happened this morning?" They nodded.

"You all right, Guv?" Chris asked.

Gene glared at him. He knew that Shaz and Chris meant well, but he found the attitude of concern and sympathy irritating. "I'll be going to hospital soon. Finish up your reports and give them to Chief Jeffers."

The young couple exchanged a look. "The Chief?" Shaz said.

Chris was surprised. "Don't you want the reports?"

Gene didn't answer. Resisting the urge to go straight to his desk and get a drink, he instead moved in front of his office door and turned to face the room.

Silence fell without his even demanding it. There was an air of anticipation, and Gene realized that they were waiting for an explanation. Viv and a few constables joined the group. Gene took a moment to look at each person there. His mind touched on the individual and what he knew about him or her, the record of every person, the kind of man or woman each was.

"I want to tell you how proud I am of the performance of everyone here today," Gene started. "You displayed honor and commitment to your profession as police officers. This was a tough job. When a cop is forced to confront a fellow officer, to face corruption and dishonesty in another officer, it's never easy and it's never a pleasure, even though it is absolutely necessary.

"And it's not over yet. This is going to drag out for weeks or even months because Carnegie and the rest will be fighting it every step. And we're going to get shit from other departments and other police who will be asking why we didn't look the other way. Why we didn't get in on it. Why we put our fellow officers in jail. Why we had to stir up trouble. They will blame us for once again turning the public against us, because it's easier than blaming bent coppers who really deserve it. And it's easier than admitting that they didn't do something to stop it. We'll know we did the right thing, but that won't make it any easier.

"You are my team. I am proud to be your DCI. And I hope that you're proud to be a part of Fenchurch East."

Gene was really wishing he had had that drink now. This was going to be the toughest part. As much as he wanted to give the team just the basics, he decided to get everything out before they came up with their own version.

"Two members of our team are not here right now. DS Carling is at hospital, awaiting word about DI Drake. She is in surgery. She was not part of our actions this morning. I suspended her last night. I warned her to stay away from the operation this morning. I had my reasons. But I forgot one thing, something that Drake remembered. She is a member of this team. And she was determined to be there.

"As we were rounding up Carnegie's men, I saw Drake following one of them. I followed them to the church. The man had disarmed her and was holding a gun on her. I warned him, but he was going to shoot. I got him. He's dead. Right after that Jenette Rivens ran in holding a gun. She was part of Operation Rose, just like her brother. She took DI Drake hostage. Jenette shot at me. I returned fire. And I hit Drake instead. Jenette ran."

He waited for that information to sink in. Looking around, Gene could see that some believed him, some were unsure, perhaps even skeptical. The skeptical ones hurt him. It was pretty strange. Drake held at gunpoint twice within moments? If he hadn't been there, Gene wasn't sure that he'd believe it himself.

"I've given my report to Chief Super Jeffers. He has put me on desk duty pending an investigation. You'll be answering to him for anything the rest of the day. I'm going to hospital."

**********

Gene loved his Quattro. He loved the style. He loved the power. He loved the way it hugged the road. He knew everything it could do. When to push it to the limits. When to back off. He wore it like a second skin. It was one of the most comfortable places in the world for him.

So when he got to the hospital, he took a few more minutes just to sit. Taking out his flask, Gene took a long pull on it. The full weight of the day's events began to press down on him. As much as he might like to take some time to himself, Gene knew he couldn't. As bad as his current problems might be, he wasn't lying on an operating table fighting for his life.

Getting out of the car, he lit a cigarette on the way into the hospital. He needed to see Alex. He needed to see her open her eyes and to hear her voice, even if all she did was tell him to fuck off. If she did only that, he could live with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: My apologies for not getting this chapter posted earlier. I had in mind what I wanted to do in this one, but it turned out to be so long that I decided to divide it into two chapters. Thanks again for your kind, supportive reviews.

**********

It took Ray all of three minutes to fill in Gene on Alex's condition. That was because Ray really knew nothing more than he had earlier, when he'd called the station. "Did you see her?" Gene demanded.

"Yeah," Ray answered. "She looked bad."

Gene went searching for someone who could tell him more. Ray didn't try to stop him, even though _he_ had been pressing for answers since Drake went into surgery. Ray knew that the Guv wouldn't be satisfied until he himself asked.

Ray tried to recall the last time he'd seen his DCI in such a rough state. Gene never looked that bad even after a night of heavy drinking. No, he only looked like that when something was eating at him. Yeah, that was it. The last time was when Sam Tyler died. The idea of losing another DI – another friend – was probably more than he wanted to face.

It was knowledge of that friendship that made Ray question why Gene had suspended Drake. He couldn't figure that out.

Gene came storming back. "Nobody knows a bloody thing around here!" he ranted. "Can't tell me how the surgery's going. Can't tell me when they'll be out. Can't tell me when I can see her!"

"Let's get some air," Ray suggested, taking the DCI's arm and moving toward the hall.

"Ordering me about?" Gene asked, shaking him off.

"Yeah." Ray nodded toward the other people in the surgical waiting room. "I don't think these folks need to put up with your yelling."

Gene looked around the room and saw that he had attracted the stares of half a dozen people, each of them also waiting word about someone in surgery. He followed Ray.

**********

Once outside, both men decided to forego fresh air for cigarettes. Gene would have preferred being alone, but he knew there was little chance of that. Ray would stick around, then others from CID would come along. For some reason, Gene felt that no one else had the right to be there. Alex was _his_ friend, _his_ drinking companion, _his_…..

He shoved those thoughts aside and sat on a nearby bench. Ray continued to stand.

"I told the team," Gene said. "And Jeffers."

Ray nodded. "And what did the Chief do?"

"Took my gun. Put me on desk duty until an investigation is done."

"And the team?"

"I left right after telling them. Told them to report to Jeffers." Gene finished his smoke. "I have to give my statement tomorrow."

Ray was quiet, but Gene could feel the sergeant's eyes on him. "You've still got questions," said Gene.

"Yeah, I do," Ray conceded. "What happened last night? Why did you suspend Drake?"

"I had my reasons," Gene said tightly.

"Reasons? What? Is she bent?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Ray looked at him, anger in his eyes. Gene could barely return the gaze. "Go back to the station, Ray," Gene told him. "I need someone there I can trust to make sure everything's done right."

"Yeah, I can do the job," Ray answered. "But there's someone better than me at that. And she's on the operating table right now, having her guts sewn up!"

"It was an accident!" Gene yelled, jumping to his feet. "She wasn't supposed to be there! She was suspended!" He paced back and forth, wanting to defend himself and not sure that he could.

Ray stared at him. "Since when has Drake done exactly what you tell her? She's been here over a year and you don't know the first thing about her!" he shot back. "Telling her to stay away from an operation _she_ figured out and wanted a part of? That was like waving a red flag at a bull! You should've known that!"

Gene sat down again. His DS was right. He should've known. He _did_know. That was why he went looking for her. He knew Alex was there, somewhere. "I had reason to question her loyalty. I thought she didn't trust me. And Jenette. She said she overheard Drake's name mentioned by the bent coppers. She was probably lying, but I wanted Drake out of the way, just in case."

"Because you didn't trust her? Or to protect her?"

Gene shook his head. "I don't know."

He felt Ray sit down beside him. "The best way to protect her would've been to have her there with us," Ray said. "But you didn't trust her. Why? She's as loyal as anyone on the team."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"She didn't trust _me_!" Gene snapped. "She lied to me!"

Ray stared at his DCI. "Will you listen to yourself?! You were mad at Drake because she wounded your pride in some way. I know that's what it was. And you won't have that. But what you don't see is that you need that challenge she gives you. And no matter what she might say, you have her trust and loyalty. You want to know what Alex Drake is really like? Go look in a mirror." He stood and walked away.

Gene leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. He wanted to be angry at Ray, but Gene was sure that the outburst was partly caused by concern for Alex. And, if he was honest with himself, Gene knew he deserved part of that.

He reached into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. The lighter brought back the memory of being trapped in that vault with Alex. He'd been certain they would die. For himself, there was no fear. Gene Hunt was not afraid of death. He didn't long for it and wanted to put it off as long as possible, but there was no fear. But Alex was afraid. Gene could feel her terror and despair. In those last few minutes, all he wanted to do was hold her and give her a little of his own strength and courage. He'd put his arm around her, pulling her close, and she'd wrapped her own arms around him, holding on tightly.

Now Alex was in surgery, fighting for her life, fighting death yet again. But this time, Gene could not offer her any kind of comfort. He couldn't be brave for her. She was in this fight alone. And even if – _when_ she survived, would she ever again see him as someone she could depend on? Someone strong she could lean against?

Or would Alex see him as an enemy? Someone who distrusted her, hurt her, threatened her.

**********

This was a new experience for Chris. As they finished the interviews and briefing the prosecutors, the team members were turning to him for guidance. He and Viv conferred on housing the arrested officers. He dealt with news people. Prosecutors called or came by for information – and they listened to him.

By the close of the day, DC Chris Skelton realized that he was running CID. He knew it wouldn't last. As soon as the Guv or Ray walked in the door, it would be over. And he'd be glad. This wasn't something he could do everyday. Not yet. But after everything that had happened in the past two weeks, it felt really good. Especially since he knew he was handling things pretty well.

On his way back from talking with a prosecutor, Chris overheard two young constables talking. They were fairly new to Fenchurch East, and he couldn't recall their names. "Do you think he did it on purpose?" one PC asked.

"I don't know," said the other. "If he was shaggin' her, maybe."

Feeling the need to step in, Chris walked over to them. "You talkin' about the Guv?" he asked. The pair seemed embarrassed. "The Guv is loyal to his team," Chris stated flatly. "If you ever question that, you're no longer a part of it." He went on to his desk.

The detectives were wrapping things up and leaving the station. Chris heard some talk about going to the hospital. He wanted to get back there himself. Shaz walked over to his desk, slipping on her jacket. "I'm going to hospital, Baby," she whispered. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a while. Just want to make sure all this is filed away." As she started to leave, Chris grabbed her arm. "Shaz?" She turned back to him.

"What? That anxious for me to stay?" she teased.

"No. Well, yeah, but... well, I was just thinking. Luigi will be expecting us, unless he heard the news. But he'll want to know about Alex."

Shaz nodded. "I'll go by and tell him. And I'll ask him for a key to Alex's flat. Pick up some things she'll need in hospital." She took a look around and, seeing no one close by, leaned into Chris for a proper kiss. Then she hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

Chris watched her walk away, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Ray walked in moments after Shaz left. He looked around the half empty room. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Things are done here," Chris answered. "Once I lock up this last bit, I'm going to hospital." When there was no further comment, Chris glanced up. The expression on Ray's face was one Chris knew he'd never forget. It was a mixture of disbelief and astonishment.

"What? Everything?" Ray said. "Jeffers came out of his office and saw to all of it?"

"No. I did." Chris carried the last box into the evidence room. Ray followed him.

"You?"

"Me." The box was soon locked away. "By the way," Chris continued, "I had a new lock put on this door. There were too many keys about to the old one." Taking one key off the ring, he gave it to Ray. "Viv and I each have a copy, now you, and I'll give one to the Guv."

That stunned expression remained on Ray's face a moment longer. He looked back and forth between the new key in his hand and Chris. Then he broke into a big grin and grabbed Chris's shoulder. "Good work. Let's go on to hospital."

**********

Gene spent most of the afternoon pacing the hallways or outside smoking. Normally he didn't mind waiting, if he knew what he it was for and what actions he would take afterward. This kind of waiting unnerved him. The other occupants of the room left as their loved ones were moved out of surgery and into recovery. As they left, however, the CID team drifted in. Soon they seemed to have the place to themselves. Chris, Ray, and Viv arrived together. Chris and Viv gave Gene an account of the afternoon. Gene was suitably impressed with the DC. And although he wouldn't admit it, he himself had not thought of the lock change.

Shaz was the last to arrive. She carried a small suitcase and a large shopping bag. "I told Luigi what happened," she explained, placing the bag on a table. "He sent over sandwiches. Wouldn't take any money for them. Just said this would be better than anything at the cafeteria." Removing one sandwich, she moved out of the way as the detectives gathered around. Shaz walked over to Gene.

"Guv," she said softly, "Luigi made me promise to give you this and make sure that you ate. He's really upset about 'the signorina.' And he said that he knew you'd be upset, too, and that you should eat something and not just drink."

Gene took the sandwich, not sure if he'd find an appetite for it. Luigi was a good man, putting up with this lot and still caring enough to send them all this. "If this isn't any better than the rest of his food, I'll be better off with the drink," Gene commented. "Thanks, Shaz." He put the food aside and motioned toward the suitcase. "What's this?"

"Oh, I got a key from Luigi and went to DI Drake's flat," she explained. "Got some things for her. You know. Robe, brush, toothbrush. Some books. And some tapes."

The last item got Gene's attention. "Tapes?"

"Yeah. She had so many of them. A lot more than records. She must really like music. Funny, there were just numbers on the labels. Must have her own system to remember them." Shaz went over to join Chris.

Tapes. Of course Alex made other tapes. For how long? And what did she say on them?

Gene's thoughts were interrupted by a man walking into the waiting room. He was young, but Gene figured him for a doctor. They seemed to get younger all the time. This one looked barely old enough to be out of nappies. "Is there someone here for Alexandra Drake?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Gene answered.

"I'm Dr. Montgomery. Are you related to Miss Drake?"

Dreading the worst, Gene asked, "Is she—" But he couldn't bring himself to say the word "dead."

"I need to speak to Miss Drake's family."

"You're looking at them," Gene replied.

The doctor was clearly puzzled. "What?"

Ray stood up. "_We're_ her family," he said.

"All she's got," Chris added.

"I see." The young man turned his attention back to Gene. "You are--?"

"Her DCI. Gene Hunt."

"Mr. Hunt, Miss Drake is out of surgery. It went well. But she's not regained consciousness. And, at present, she doesn't show signs of doing so."

Gene knew what was coming next. Still, he had to ask. "What does that mean?"

"She's in a coma."

Coma. The word was enough to stagger anyone hearing it. The patient might wake up the next day or the next year – or never. The idea of his Bolly being connected to machines and maybe even kept alive by them….. Gene didn't know if he could handle that.

Shaz stepped forward. "What happens now?"

"We're moving her to a room where she can be monitored," the doctor explained.

"Private room," Gene said. "So one of us can be with her. Talk, read to her, play music. That's what you do, right?"

Dr. Montgomery nodded. "It can help keep the brain stimulated."

"I'll stay with her tonight," Gene told him. "What room is she in?"

"I'll check with the matron. Someone will let you know." The doctor left.

Uneasy silence fell over the waiting room. Gene didn't want to look up and see the sad expressions or, worse, looks of sympathy, especially from Shaz. He kept his back to them. "Everyone can go on home," he said. "I'll be here."

The team began slowly to leave. Still, Gene kept his attention away from them. Finally Ray was the only one left. "Guv—" he began.

"Go, Ray."

The sergeant said nothing more. He left.

Gene stood there a few minutes longer. He didn't want to sit. He'd be sitting most of the night. A nurse came to the door. "Mr. Hunt?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you to Miss Drake's room."

Picking up the suitcase and pocketing the sandwich, Gene followed the nurse. Twenty-four hours earlier he had taken Alex's warrant card. He'd ordered her out. He'd threatened her life. But now he was going to do everything in his power to help her hang onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was so still. It bothered Gene to see her that way. Bolly was never still. She was always doing something. The nurses said she was resting comfortably, but how were they to know? How could she be comfortable with those tubes running in and out of her?

He stood for a moment at Alex's bedside, wanting to touch her, to take her hand. Hesitantly, Gene brushed his fingertips against her cheek. He remembered the softness of her skin as he'd held her in the vault. And the way she had caressed his face after he'd rescued her from the freezer at Chas Cales's restaurant.

Why did he doubt her? Was Ray right? Was it just his pride that was wounded when he heard the tape? On it Alex said she had to fight him. Said she hated him. It did hurt to hear those words from his Bolly. It meant that she didn't trust him. That their relationship was nothing to her. That _he_ was nothing to her.

Every word, every action that had spoken of her need for him. _I'm scared a lot of the time and you're one of the only things I can rely on – for being stubborn and angry and conceited. You don't get it. I thought I'd lost you….._

It was all a lie.

So Gene had wanted to hurt her in return. He used everything he could to make her feel the same kind of pain that tore through him. He refused to listen to her theories about Operation Rose. He told her to leave him alone while Jenette flirted with him. He suspended her. Finally he used her daughter against her. Alex's slap let him know he had succeeded. He had hurt her. Deeply. He'd welcomed that slap which left his face burning and his ears ringing. It was better than the pain he was carrying inside.

But firing that gun and watching Alex fall. Seeing her blood on the ground. Hearing that she was in a coma. Those were consequences that caused even more pain than he could have imagined. And knowing that maybe he had been wrong about her. That she did care…..

Gene had gotten through the day by sheer strength of will. For over a year now, when he was exhausted and needed someone to rely on, someone to help him through, that someone had been Bolly. Even if all she did was drink and flirt and argue with him. It renewed him, and he could come back the next day, ready to fight.

Now she was lying unconscious. Not able to give him that support and renewal.

He brought a chair to her bed and sat down. "Well, Bolls," he began. "Here we are. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to you. But I'm here. I wish you would wake up and fight with me. This would be a lot easier. I could yell at you for showing up at the heist when I told you to stay away. I could berate you for not trusting me when Jenette was threatening you. If you hadn't moved, I'd've gotten her. You got in the way! Anyone else would have stayed still. You had to do things your own way and now look!" He leaned toward her. "I hope you can hear me because I'm doing my best to get you riled up!"

Gene got up and put the suitcase on the chair. "Let's see what Shaz brought for you. She got some things from your flat." Besides some clothes and toiletries, he found the books and tapes Shaz had mentioned, along with a tape player. "'Pride and Prejudice.' No surprise you'd have that. 'Jane Eyre.' 'Crooked House.' Don't you read anything but the classics? Very predictable. No ladies' porn disguised as 'romances?' Not even 'Lady Chatterley?' That does disappoint. I'd be curious to see what gets you worked up. Come to think of it, little Shaz wouldn't have brought those anyway. She'd want to spare you any embarrassment. I'll have to do a bit of reconnaissance for myself."

At last there were two titles that surprised him. "Riders of the Purple Sage." Zane Grey. And "The Sacketts." Louis L'Amour.

"Westerns, Bolls? Maybe there's hope for you yet. Was this my influence or strictly your own interest?"

Gene put the books aside. He wasn't going to start reading to Alex. He wanted to check something else. "Shaz brought some of your tapes. She thought they were music. I'm thinking you have a regular diary on these. So let's see if I'm right. This may be an invasion of privacy, but I need to know."

**********

The tapes were not exactly what Gene had expected. Two hours and three tapes later, he was pacing the room. "My god, Bolly! You're – you're – I mean, I knew you were a bit mad but – you're certifiable! Alex Price?! You think you're that little girl?! I had the wrong end of that stick. I thought Alex Price was your Molly! That you'd put her up for adoption and the Prices took her. That's why you latched onto Caroline Price. You wanted your kid back. But Caroline and Tim Price your parents?! I was surprised when you didn't even try for Alex when they died.

""And Evan White is your godfather? You said your relationship with him was complicated. The fact that you think he's your godfather? Yeah, that's not just complicated. It's bloody insane!" He stopped and stared at Alex, willing her to get up and argue with him or tell him that it was all a joke.

"I need a drink," Gene said, heading for the door. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

**********

There was only one good drink left in Gene's flask. He should've refilled it before leaving the station. Another instance of his preoccupation that afternoon. He settled for a couple of smokes instead. How many more surprises could he take? No, surprise wasn't the word. Shock. That was the word.

It was one thing to hear Alex talking about fighting him. Gene could see that as her wanting to get rid of him, maybe take over CID. But her claim of being from the future. That was, as he'd told her, pissing in his face. An out-and-out lie. And it shook him for several reasons.

And now.

_My name is Alex Drake. _

_I've been shot and that bullet has sent me back to 1981._

_I'm coming back to you, Molly._

Gene wished he could dismiss the pain in her voice. The obvious heartbreak of being separated from her daughter. The despair at being unable to save her parents' lives. The grief of losing them – again.

The wonder of learning that Gene Hunt was the man who had carried her away from the explosion. The mysterious man who had comforted her and made her feel safe and cared for.

_She believes it_, he realized. _She believes that she's Alex Price, all grown up. That she's from 2008. That she has a little girl named Molly who's waiting for her. That Arthur Layton shot her in the head and she's in a coma and desperate to get home._

Gene took one last drag on his cigarette before going back to Alex's room. Taking off his jacket, he hung it on the back of the chair and sat down.

"Okay, Bolly," he said. "You're a nutter. But you're _my_ nutter. You're also one of the best coppers I've ever known. No matter what. And you need someone to look after you, because I'm not sure you can look after yourself. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna take care of you."

**********

Shaz came in about 6:00 a.m. and found Gene asleep in the chair. She shook him gently. "Guv?"

He woke with a start. "Shaz?" Running a hand over his face, he slowly stood up. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's near 6:00. Thought I'd come by and let you go home."

"Oh. You're a good girl, Shaz."

The PC went to the bed. "How is she?"

"Same. The nurses come in and check on her." He sat on the foot of the bed, his eyes on Alex. "There's no difference since they first brought her in."

"You go on," Shaz said. "Get some kip. Couldn't have been comfortable spending the night in the chair."

"Been in worse places." He really didn't want to leave.

Shaz followed his gaze. "I'll call you if anything changes," she promised.

He nodded. "I'm going home for a couple of hours."

"You need more sleep than that."

"I'm assigned to desk duty. No one will notice if I'm asleep in there." Gene reached over and took Alex's hand for a moment. Then he got up and headed for the door.

Shaz's voice stopped him. "You played the tapes. Anything good on them?"

Gene went back and gathered the cassettes. "Not really. Bunch of classical stuff. I'll bring something better." Close call. He didn't want anyone else hearing true confessions of a time traveler.

**********

At 7:00 a.m. a woman approached Fenchurch West station. She paused for a moment, a smile playing across her lips. Then she set a different expression on her face. One of fear. She rubbed her eyes hard, making them red and swollen. Entering the station, she walked up to the sergeant at the desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes," she replied. "My name is Jenette Rivens." As she said her name, she saw a flash of recognition in the man's eyes. She continued, bursting into tears. "I need to speak to someone. I'm so scared! I'm afraid he'll try to kill me!"

"Who, Miss?"

"Gene Hunt!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: My thanks to Amlyn for being my beta and giving me such great suggestions and keeping me on track. I couldn't do this without her infinite patience. And thanks to TracyT for her support and corrections and feedback.

**********

Twenty-four hours after the shootings, Gene met with the three people who were investigating them. They went first to the church. Gene had known that was where they might start, but he was unprepared for the knot in his stomach at being in the courtyard again.

Chief Jeffers was the ranking officer. Superintendents Glenn Carroll and Mark Walker were the other investigators. Carroll had been at Central for a few years. Gene had not heard much about him one way or the other – which, in Gene's opinion, was censure enough. That often meant that a man concentrated on keeping his head down and pleasing his bosses rather than standing up for what was right.

Walker was relatively new to Fenchurch West, having been assigned there for only three months. In his few interactions with Walker, Gene had come away annoyed. Carnegie had given his Super a bad name, and Gene tried not to hold that against Walker. But the fact was that he just didn't like the Superintendent. The man was a sanctimonious prig. While Gene had respect for religious people, there were others whose beliefs were only on the surface and not in their hearts. They acted "holier than thou" and demanded that everyone bend to their will. And those people just angered him. Gene Hunt may have had a reputation as an intolerant bastard, but he was a bleeding liberal compared to Mark Walker.

Gene walked them through the events of the day before. He explained the placement of each person, the order of each action. Jeffers and Carroll asked a few questions. Walker remained quiet. Gene was more uncomfortable with the silence. He preferred a straight out challenge. A man who didn't ask questions had already made up his mind.

They went to Central where Gene gave his statement. When he was done, Carroll and Jeffers asked a few questions about Operation Rose, Superintendent MacIntosh, and DCI Carnegie. "This was covered completely in my report," Gene finally said. "What more do you need to know?"

"You still have no identification on the man you shot?" Carroll asked.

"No," Gene told him. "I believe he was an informant of DI Drake's and that his name was Boris Johnson. But that appears to be an alias. She thought he was a police officer, but we haven't found anything to back that up."

"Didn't Drake give you all the information?"

"I trust her to work independently on a number of things."

Finally Walker spoke up. "What exactly is your relationship with Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake?" he asked.

Gene had been wondering when they would get to this and he reined in his temper. "She's my DI."

"Nothing more?"

"She's my friend."

Walker looked at Gene. The corner of the superintendent's mouth turned up in a half-smirk. Gene had to resist the temptation to punch him. Instead, the DCI said, "Well, there is this one other thing we do on a regular basis."

"And what's that?" Walker asked, leaning forward. Gene could've sworn the man was drooling.

"We get drunk together," Gene answered. "Quite often. If you're looking for anything else, you're out of luck. DI Drake is a first-rate detective. One of the best I've ever worked with. She has my utmost respect and I'm honored to have her on my team."

While he was hoping for some sign of embarrassment from Walker, Gene was disappointed. Instead the Fenchurch West Super merely smiled and opened a file folder. "DCI Hunt, what is your relationship with Jenette Rivens?"

Jenette? Gene had covered her part in all this. What was Walker playing at? "I don't have a relationship with Jenette Rivens. She tried to steer us in the wrong direction about the heist. When that didn't work and she didn't get her cut, she took Drake hostage."

The smirk returned to Walker's face. Gene was beginning to hate the man. "Miss Rivens came to Fenchurch West this morning, asking for protection. She said that the two of you had a sexual relationship. And she gave a statement about the shooting of DI Drake. She said that you deliberately shot Drake. And that you threatened Miss Rivens herself. She ran away, afraid for her life."

Gene was stunned and more angry than he could remember being. "She's lying," he said tightly.

"About which part?" Walker asked.

"All of it!"

"You don't have a sexual—?"

Gene got to his feet. "I told you what happened!"

Jeffers held up a hand. "Gene. Mark. I think we've covered everything we can right now. Obviously, we'll need to look into this further. But I think it best, Gene, if you turn in your warrant card pending the outcome of the investigation."

It was strange that Gene's first thought was about his demand of Alex's card. He now understood her anger. Taking his card out, he quietly handed it over. But he couldn't resist adding one more statement. "Jenette Rivens is part of a gangster family. She a grifter. She reads people and tells them what they want to hear." He looked directly at the Fenchurch West Super. "She tried to play me. I saw through her act. You didn't, Walker. And she did play you. Hope you remember that."

"You may have seen through her act," Walker returned, "but that didn't stop you from having sex with her, did it?"

Gene didn't answer. It took all of his strength to leave the room without dragging them all out behind him.

**********

Fenchurch East was busy when Gene returned. He strode past the front desk, then turned and walked back to Sergeant James. "Viv," he said, "could you come into CID for a moment?"

"Yes, Guv."

Gene went into CID and stopped in front of his office. Viv followed him in and stayed near Drake's desk. He noticed that Shaz had returned from the hospital, but Chris was absent. They were taking turns staying with Alex. The detectives and PCs looked up and conversation gradually ended. Taking a deep breath, the DCI began. "I've just met with Chief Jeffers and Superintendents Carroll and Walker about the shootings yesterday. I told them exactly what I told you yesterday. That was the truth. They have just informed me Jenette Rivens has turned up and given a statement that she saw me deliberately shoot DI Drake. That she, Jenette, was an innocent bystander. She is lying."

The stunned silence was broken by Shaz. "Bitch!"

Nervous laughter erupted, and even Gene found it hard not to smile. "My thought exactly, Granger," he said. "But they're taking her seriously." The laughter died away. "I have been suspended pending a full investigation."

"That's rubbish!" Ray yelled, his outrage echoed by almost everyone present. Gene saw that a couple of the constables remained silent. He ignored Ray's outburst, wanting to get everyone under control.

"Oi!" he yelled, commanding quiet again. "You're probably going to be getting a new DCI, at least temporarily. Or maybe a DI. I expect you to treat that person with respect." There was grumbling, but he knew the detectives would do the best they could.

Gene went into his office and began to gather personal items. Underneath, he was seething. Jenette Fucking Rivens. Lying little bitch. What could she have to gain from this? Nothing but a sense of vengeance. He'd seen through her scheme and that angered her. He and Alex had made sure that Operation Rose fell apart, so Jenette had no payday from it. She was broke and pissed off and wanted to take it out on someone.

Or maybe it was as simple as her wanting to throw suspicion off herself. Right now it was his word against hers about her involvement with Carnegie and company.

He finished filling a box and decided he didn't need anymore. He'd be back.

**********

Before going to the hospital, Gene went to Alex's flat. He wouldn't put it past Walker to get a search warrant for her place, trying to find some evidence of a relationship that didn't exist between Gene and her. But Gene wanted to make sure they didn't find the tapes. Gathering them, he spent another moment just looking around. Before her arrival, Gene spent many nights there, after an evening at Luigi's left him too drunk to get home. At that time, the furnishings were sparse. Alex had turned the place into a home, adding color and life to the surroundings.

He wanted her back there.

When he arrived at the hospital, Gene told Chris what had transpired that afternoon and suggested he return to Fenchurch East. "It'll work out, Guv," Chris said as he was leaving. "DI Drake will clear you."

Gene sat on the foot of Alex's bed. She looked the same, as if she was just sleeping. _Sleeping Beauty_, he thought. Running his hands over his face, Gene sighed. "Well, Bolly. Last night I said I was gonna take care of you. Looks like you're gonna have to take care of me."

Moving over to sit on a chair, he picked up her copy of "The Sacketts." "I hope you don't mind if I don't talk much. Think I'll just read to you."

**********

Shaz came in about sunset and sent Gene off to Luigi's. "Chris and Ray should be there by now," she said. Gene didn't have much appetite but agreed to go.

Luigi greeted him like a long-lost brother. "Mr. Hunt! So good to see you! How is Signorina Drake? Sergeant Carling said she's the same, but you were just there."

"Ray's right, Luigi," Gene told him. "She's still unconscious. I want to thank you for sending over the food last night."

"I was happy to do something. What would you like tonight?"

Gene ordered the spaghetti bolognaise and went over to join Ray. "Where's Chris?" he asked the DS.

"He wanted to finish up something," answered Ray. "Should be here in a few minutes. Any change in Drake?"

"No. I'm going back later. Stay the night again."

"Wrong, Guv. You're going home and get some sleep. You look a wreck. I'll stay there tonight."

Gene was about to argue when Luigi brought his food and wine. To his surprise, Gene discovered that he was hungry and tucked in. As he ate, Ray brought him up to date on some other cases. They both avoided any talk of Gene's suspension.

He was almost finished when Chris came running in. "Guv!" the DC said. "You gotta get out of here! They're coming for you!"

Ray spoke up before Gene had a chance. "Who's coming?"

"Superintendent Carroll," Chris replied. "I've got a friend over at Fenchurch West. Dan Shaw. He called when he heard about it. He heard them talking this afternoon about the Guv."

"Who?!" Gene barked.

"Walker and Carroll. They heard about –" Chris hesitated, then plunged ahead, keeping his voice low. "They heard about you telling Drake that you'd kill her if she didn't stay away from the heist."

Gene pushed his plate away. "Shaw. He's a DC at West, right?"

Chris nodded. "We met at that workshop last year. He's a good bloke."

"What workshop?"

"That forensics one that nobody else wanted to go to. Well, except for DI Drake and you told her no and sent me. But it was really interesting. They're saying that DNA evidence is going to become more and more important and computers will take over a lot of the analytical—"

"Christopher!" Gene snapped. "Focus!"

"Oh! Right." The DC blushed. "Sorry, Guv."

"I've met Shaw," Ray said, giving Chris a break. "He's a'right."

"What makes him think they're coming for me?" Gene asked. "The investigation is still open."

"Not according to Dan," Chris said. "He said Carroll's coming to take you to Central for questioning."

"They wouldn't dare," Gene stated flatly. "Not without Jeffers."

"Guv, they're talking attempted murder charge!"

It began to sink in. Walker and Carroll had it in for him. And they wouldn't bother with the niceties. They'd take him in for "questioning," then leave him until they got more evidence.

Or Alex died.

"Those fuckin' bastards!" Gene growled.

"How long before they get here, Chris?" asked Ray. Concern was creeping into the Sergeant's voice.

"Ten minutes. Fifteen at most."

Ray stood. "C'mon, Guv!"

"I'm not running!" Gene said.

"Yes, you are! You really think we got all of Carnegie's friends locked up? You'll be a sitting duck for them in custody. Even without that, you shot a cop. There'll be others after you just for that."

Chris agreed. "He's right, Guv. Think about Kevin Hales. We'll cover for you. Just go!"

They were right. Gene had to run. "Two minutes," he said. "I have to get something from Drake's place." He jumped to his feet and ran for the stairs.

Entering Alex's flat, he went to the wardrobe. "I don't think you found my stash, Bolls," he said. "Or your wardrobe would have doubled in a hurry." He moved the wardrobe from the wall. It was considerably heavier than he remembered. "Maybe you did find it," he grunted. Squatting down, he felt along the back of the furniture until he found the envelope taped there. It felt as thick as before. He tore it away from the wardrobe and checked the contents. Two hundred pounds. More than enough to get him through a week or so.

He moved the furniture back and left the flat. Maybe he did need to run, but he also had to make one more stop tonight.

**********

It was close to midnight when Gene got to the hospital. He went carefully, on the lookout for any coppers guarding the place. Making his way upstairs, he peered out the stairwell door. There was no one near Alex's door. He hurried over, knowing full well that there could be a trap laid for him. But he had to try.

He entered the room quietly and saw Ray sitting by Alex's bed. A portable radio was playing while the DS looked through a copy of the Sun. "Ray?" Gene said.

Ray jumped out of the chair. "Fuckin' hell! You near gave me heart failure! What are you doing here?"

"I need to see her. Go get some coffee."

It was clear that Ray wanted to argue, but he knew he would lose. "I'll be back in five minutes. Look, Chris and I told Walker that we've turned against you. Chris's idea. Convinced him to let us keep staying with Drake. So don't worry about her."

Gene nodded. "All right. Now go." He needed to see Alex alone and didn't know when he'd have another chance.

Ray paused at the door. "The nurses are due to make rounds soon," he said. "Be quick."

Finally Gene was alone with Alex. There was so much he wanted to say. So much to tell her. But he had to believe that they would have time later. Right now, he just needed to say one thing.

"Bolly? Bolls! Bolly! Bolls!"

"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, Bolls. The nurses are going to be back in a minute. I need you to wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

She was lighter than air. Alex loved that feeling. But she really needed to open her eyes and get up. Gene and the others were worried about her. She was fine. She just needed to show them.

Her eyelids began slowly to flutter open. At first she could make out nothing. It was as though she was in a void. It was white. Everywhere was white. Then objects began to take shape as her eyes adjusted to the brilliance. There was a ceiling above her. That shouldn't be there. She was out in the open, in the church courtyard. No. She was indoors. But there was sunlight coming through a window. Feeling returned. Alex realized that she was lying in bed.

She was in hospital.

But where? And, more importantly…..

When?

She looked around. The equipment. It was modern. 2008 modern.

A man dressed in scrubs stood at the foot of her bed. "Looks like 50 mils just about did the trick. Mr. Gerard will be pleased."

Gerard! Fifty mils!

She was home! Alex's heart raced, the pounding almost drowning out the sound of the doctor's voice.

"You may not feel it, but you're lucky," he continued. "The bullet didn't penetrate. They stopped the bleeding. And you fought off that infection. And now someone's been waiting to see you."

Molly came to the bedside. Her Molly! Still dressed in her school uniform. Tears welled in Alex's eyes. Her daughter! Alex had not seen her in over a year. Nearly two years. Molly smiled at her. "Mum," she said, hugging Alex. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Alex held onto her child. The tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered to Molly. "I love you."

The doctor held out his hand, motioning to Molly. "Let's give your mum a bit time to wake up, eh, Molly?" he said.

No! It was too soon! She wanted time to be with her daughter! But the twelve-year-old moved away from the bed. "I'll be right outside, Mum," she said to Alex.

Alex watched her go. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe Alex did need a few more minutes to adjust.

There was movement outside her room. Two nurses were wheeling a sheet-covered body down the hallway. "Such an angry man," one nurse said. "But in the end it was peaceful." The sight gave Alex an odd feeling, as if she should know the man who had died.

She looked around and saw a card made of construction paper. She remembered that card. Molly had made it for her four years earlier, when Alex was in hospital for an emergency appendectomy. She kept it on her dresser. Her daughter must have found it and brought it to the hospital. The front showed a heart and a rainbow and "Get well Mummy x." Inside read, "I love you. Molly x."

Strange. Alex was certain that she'd seen this card somewhere else. Very recently.

In 1982.

It was on a poster. They were all over the place in the London she had dreamed of. She'd not bothered looking closely at them there. Funny that she didn't remember the design back then.

_Don't be stupid!_ she thought. _That wasn't real. You did remember and just put it in your dream._

But memories of 1982 came back to her. Gene. Ray. Chris. Shaz. Viv. Luigi.

Gene…..

_He wasn't real! They weren't real!_

But it had felt so real! How could that be?

Alex mentally shook herself. She didn't want to consider that right now. As she'd told herself in her dream, "It'll be just between me and my therapist."

A movement on the television screen made her look up. "In the Night Garden" was on. Alex had had enough of children's programming to last her a good long time, thank you. Before she could turn off the TV, the picture changed.

Gene! Gene was on the television!

Alex was too shocked to move. How could Gene--?

"Bolly?" He was looking at her, calling her. No, this was impossible! "Bolls! Bolly! Bolls!"

No no no no no this couldn't be happening! But Gene went on talking.

"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, Bolls. The nurses are going to be back in a minute. I need you to wake up."

Nurses? Back? Back where?

"What about if I gave you a slap? Would that help?"

She must be hallucinating again. This couldn't be real. Alex touched the TV screen. The picture went to static for a split second and she jerked her hand back. _Did he just slap me?!_

Gene continued. "They think I shot ya. Well, I did shoot you, but they think I _shot_ ya. They're after me, Bollykecks. I'm on the ruddy lam here!"

He almost didn't sound like Gene. He sounded – frantic?

"I need you to wake up! C'mon! Snap out of that coma!"

Alex gasped. "I'm in coma in '82? No, no, no!" She was the frantic one now. Pulling out her IV, she got out of bed. She had to get away from Gene. He was trying to drag her back. He wasn't real! He couldn't do that! He couldn't take her from Molly!

"Bolly! Bolly! Bolly! Bolls! Bolly!"

"No! I'm home!"

Suddenly Gene was not just on the television. He was everywhere. Every computer screen. Every medical monitor. He kept yelling at her.

"Bolly! Bolly!"

Alex ran out of her room. "Help me!" Two men were moving equipment through the hall. Every monitor on the cart showed Gene Hunt's face, even though none of the equipment was plugged in. No matter where she went, Gene was there. The men ignored her.

"Bolly! Bolly! Bolls! Bolly! Bolly!"

His voice echoed down the hall. She saw a sign for the ladies' room and ran for it, knowing there were no TVs or monitors in there. She had to stop and think. As she approached, a teenaged girl walked out. The teen didn't even glance at her, didn't even hold the door. Alex ducked inside. There was a woman at a sink, washing her hands. She, too, ignored Alex as she dried her hands and left the ladies'.

Running into a stall, Alex leaned against the wall. Panting for air, she closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop racing. Her seeing Gene could not be real. It simply couldn't be. Gene Hunt was a figment of Sam Tyler's imagination; and after reading Sam's account of his delusion, Alex had incorporated it into her own subconscious. Her version of Gene came to life in her own hallucination after being shot. Simple. Understandable. Gene Hunt real? Ridiculous!

_But he felt so real! He carried me into CID. He saved my life, more than once. He infuriated me over and over again. He made me feel safe and cared for. He needs me now….._

_No! That's enough! He's an imaginary construct!_

_He smelled of Old Spice and cigarettes. His cheek was rough with stubble. His arms were strong around me….._

_He shot me! He didn't mean to, but he shot me, dammit! He sent me back here! How dare he demand that I come back!_

_No. That can't be. The antibiotics brought me back by killing the infection._

_But how can I see him? Hear him? The way I could see and hear Molly?_

_God, he makes me so furious! Why won't he leave me alone?!_

Alex groaned in frustration. She didn't know what to think. Her head hurt and felt heavy. She needed to go back to her room and lie down. Molly must be near panic wondering where her mum was. The doctors and nurses must surely be looking for her.

Two women entered the ladies' room, chatting about some TV series. They never looked at Alex as she walked out. Going back down the hallway, she was afraid to look at any computers or monitors. But she didn't hear Gene's voice. It must have been her imagination. Or a nightmare.

Odd. As she went toward her room, Alex realized that _no one_ looked at her. No one seemed to notice her at all. Just like the women in the ladies'. Just like the men moving the equipment. An icy feeling went down Alex's spine. This made no sense at all. Drawing closer to her room, she heard the doctor speaking, obvious concern in his voice. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry, Molly. Mr. White. While the antibiotic did its job, fighting the infection seems to have weakened Alex even further. She's still very deep in coma, even deeper than before. Right now, she's just fighting to stay alive."

No. No! He couldn't be talking about her! She was awake! She was approaching her room right now!

Alex reached the room. Suddenly afraid to go inside, she put her back to the wall next to the doorframe.

"Is there any hope at all?"

That was Evan's voice.

"We can't say," the doctor replied. "There's no sign of her coming out of it any time soon."

"No!" That was Molly. "No! We're not giving up on her!"

Evan spoke again. "Molly—"

Alex felt panic rising in her. She stepped into the room.

She saw herself in the bed. Unconscious. Her face was so pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Monitors were attached to her. Alex didn't understand. How could she be _there_ and yet be standing _here_? Molly sat at the bedside, her hand clutching the hand of her unconscious mother. She was no longer dressed in her school uniform, as Alex had seen her just minutes ago. Her daughter was dressed in jeans and T-shirt. Tears ran down her face. Evan was standing beside Molly, his hand on her shoulder. He looked sad and exhausted, stress making him appear much older than his 60-plus years.

The doctor was no longer in scrubs. He wore a suit, the jacket replaced by the long white coat. "We'll continue to monitor her condition for any changes," he said. "In the meantime, you can continue to talk with her, play music, read to her. Keep her brain stimulated." He turned to walk out of the room. Alex instinctively stepped out of his way, but he took no notice of her. As if she wasn't even there.

"My god," Alex whispered. "I'm still there. I didn't wake up? I dreamed it? I'm hallucinating?" She backed up against the wall. Was she dead? She couldn't be. The heart monitor showed a slow, steady beat. Was she brain dead? No. The doctor said they should keep her stimulated.

Alex had never believed in out-of-body experiences, and accounts of them she had read seemed to speak of "hovering" above a place. But she wasn't hovering. She was here in the middle of the room.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!_

The television set switched on. She hadn't seen Molly or Evan look at it or use a remote. Alex's eyes were drawn to the screen.

Shaz was on the television. She was in the same room Gene had been in. Alex recognized the horrible brown print curtains. The young woman was reading aloud from "Pride and Prejudice." After a moment, Alex realized that Shaz was reading to _her_. The Alex who was in a coma in 1982. Molly and Evan apparently neither saw nor heard anything from the TV. Alex walked over to the set.

Shaz continued to read the chapter about the Netherfield Ball. But her voice began to falter, and Alex saw tears in the young woman's eyes.

"Oh, Ma'am!" Shaz suddenly said, dropping the book. "You've got to wake up! Everything's falling apart here! The Guv's been accused of trying to kill you. It's that damned Jenette! She showed up and gave a statement that she saw the Guv deliberately shoot you!" She broke off, trying to control her crying, but the tears came anyway.

_What?! Jenette?! That fucking little bitch!_

"Alex! Please wake up! The Guv's hiding out. They've got it in for him. They're looking for a reason to take him down. You've got to wake up and tell them what really happened," the young woman pleaded. "The higher-ups. They're breaking up the team. We've got orders to report to different stations next week. You know some of them won't make it anywhere else with some other DCI. The Guv always looks after us. We're his team! You're part of us! Please wake up!"

Alex throat was tight and she felt tears slipping down her face. "I don't know how!" she cried. "I don't know how! And Molly! Molly is here! I'm so close to her, Shaz! I'm so close!"

The TV switched off. Alex leaned on it, sobbing. "It's not fair!" she yelled. "It's not fair! I can't do this! I can't give up my daughter!"

"Scrap?"

Evan. Alex looked over at Molly and her godfather. _Their_ godfather. They didn't see the Alex standing by the TV. Their attention was completely on the Alex lying in a coma. Evan stroked Molly's hair. "Sweetheart?"

Molly stood up to face him. She spoke with the passion only a twelve-year-old had. "You're ready to give up. Well, you can give up on her if you want to, Evan. _We're_ not going to! _We_ never will!"

"Molly, you don't really know him," Evan argued.

Alex wiped her face. We? Who was her daughter talking about? It couldn't be Pete. Alex seriously doubted that Pete would care one way or the other about his ex-wife, even if she was the mother of his child.

Her daughter turned back to the Alex on the bed. "I know you're still there, Mum," Molly said, her voice choked with tears. "I know you won't leave me."

"I _am_ still here, Molly!" Alex cried. "I'm here. I just can't-- I'm trying to get back to you!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw someone walking past the open door. Something about the person drew her attention. She felt goosebumps form on her arms. Drying her eyes on her sleeve, she went out the door and looked down the hall.

There he was. Just rounding the corner. All she caught a glimpse of was a dark coat. Alex followed the stranger's path. As she came to the corner and moved to the other hall, she saw him exiting a door. Again he was too far ahead for her to see anything more than his coat. She could see that he was tall. And the way he moved…..

It couldn't be. There was absolutely no way it could be…..

Alex was about to continue on when she heard an alarm and felt a weight on her chest. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong!

"Mum! Mummy!"

That was Molly!

An announcement came over the intercom, calling personnel to one of the rooms, and Alex was certain that it was hers. Barely able to breathe, she began to make her way back. Doctors and nurses were rushing past her, not seeing her as she moved slowly along. Her body was shutting down! No! She couldn't die!

Alex got to the room. Molly and Evan were off to the side, holding onto each other. Alex groped her way along the wall and managed to get to the TV, using it for support. A doctor was giving CPR to the Alex on the bed. _My heart stopped!_ The defibrillator was being readied. "Don't let me die!" she pleaded breathlessly. "Please don't let me die! Let me come back to the people I love! Molly! Dear God, please!"

The doctor got the paddles ready and placed them on the comatose Alex.

She heard someone running down the hall toward the room. The hospital staff wore trainers. The person running was wearing heavier shoes. Molly broke away from Evan and stood in the doorway. "Hurry!" she cried, calling to someone. The runner? Alex looked toward the door. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Clear!"

The person in the dark coat approached the doorway. Alex tried to focus on him.

A charge of electricity surged through her body, knocking her off her feet. The last thing she saw was the hem of the dark coat and the belt hanging loose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex opened her eyes. Where was she? Looking around, she saw print curtains. Really ugly ones. Where had she seen them before?

Gene. They were behind Gene when he appeared—

When he appeared to her on the television screen in—

2008.

And he had been speaking to her from—

1982.

Alex tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side. She gasped in shock.

There was a crash as something fell, and a man's voice exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

It was Chris. He was standing by her bed, staring at her. An overturned chair was behind him.

"Ma'am?" he said, more quietly.

"Chris," Alex whispered. She looked around the room. Again, she had awakened to a hospital room. But this one was clearly in '82. She was back in the past. Sobbing in frustration, she turned her head from Chris. "Why?!" she cried. "I was so close! Molly was right there! Why?!"

_I need you to wake up! C'mon! Snap out of that coma!_

Gene. He called her back. Commanded her to wake up.

Anger and despair ripped through her. "How could he do that?" she cried, even though she knew that she'd willingly do anything to help him. But to be torn from her daughter once again…..

Chris's voice came to her again. "DI Drake? Ma'am?"

She didn't want to talk to Chris. She didn't want to see anyone. All Alex wanted was a moment to process what had happened. And cry because she was forced to leave Molly. But the young DC sounded upset. It was obviously a shock to him to see his DI suddenly awake and talking. _Not as much as the shock to me, but I can't expect him to understand that_, she thought. _I was home!_

Alex felt Chris step away and heard him upright the chair. She wiped her face and turned toward him. "It's all right, Chris," she said softly. "I'm all right."

He sat down. "We've been really worried about you," said Chris. "Can't believe you're awake. So quick like that. The doctor said you might wake up gradual, but—"

"I thought Shaz was here," Alex interrupted. "I saw her. Heard her."

"You saw her?! I guess people in coma _can_ know what's going on."

Alex sighed, thinking about all the times she'd heard people talk to her and around her as she lay in a coma in 2008. "Sometimes," she said.

"Amazing. Anyway, she was here last night. We've been taking turns, talking to you, reading, playing the radio. Me, Shaz, Ray, Viv, the Guv."

Fresh tears came to her eyes. When she had awakened in 2008, she'd wanted to think of them as imaginary constructs and that she was done with them. Now, back in 1982 and seeing Chris, she once again thought of them as her friends. They were worried. They cared enough to help her through this. They were _real._ Chris jumped up to fetch a box of tissues for her. "Thank you, Chris," she whispered. "Hearing that— well, it means so much to me."

Chris smiled gently and blushed a bit. "You're part of the team, Ma'am," he said.

Alex dried her eyes and blew her nose. She was hurt and angry at being dragged away from Molly. And utterly confused by the stranger in the dark coat she saw with her daughter. But she tried to push those emotions aside. For some reason she was back here.

_They think I shot ya. Well, I did shoot you, but they think I _shot_ ya_.

_Alex! Please wake up! The Guv's hiding out. They've got it in for him. They're looking for a reason to take him down._

"Ma'am?" Chris continued. "You said a minute ago 'How could he do that?' You weren't talking about the Guv, were you?"

She had been, of course. But from the DC's tone, Alex realized that he was worried about her answer. Realization hit her. He thought she'd been referring to the shooting.

_I'm back to clear him_, she thought. _I'm back because Gene needs me. The team needs me. I'm needed and I'm here._

"Chris, please listen," she began. "This is important. It was an accident. Gene didn't mean to shoot me. He would _never_ hurt me." God, she knew he'd never physically hurt her. Alex was as certain of that as anything in her life. "You've got to make them understand. It was an accident!"

Relief shone in Chris's face. "We were sure he'd never hurt you, Ma'am," he said. "The Guv'd do anything for his team. He covered for me. He looks after everybody. And he has more reason than just you being part of the team. We know that."

The young DC said nothing more, but the implication was clear. Gene cared. Maybe more than Alex was ready to acknowledge. Maybe as much as she had begun to care about him. If she had to be back here, at least she could make sure that he was cleared. The thought of Gene being kicked off the force, maybe sent to prison….. He wouldn't survive. He had to be a cop. It was in his very being.

"What time is it?' Alex asked.

"It's near 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Could you please get a message to the Guv for me?"

"Well…" Chris hesitated. "That might be difficult. We don't exactly know where he is. He's hiding out."

Alex smiled. "He might be on the run, but you can't tell me that Ray doesn't know exactly where he is."

A smile lit Chris's face. He leaned close and whispered. "Ray knows. He won't tell me. Says he doesn't want me to have to lie about it."

God bless Ray. He was looking after his young friend. Nodding, Alex replied, "Please ask Ray to give Gene a message from me. Please tell him to come see me as soon as he can. That Bolly is awake and wants to see him."

"I will. And I'm going to let the nurse know that you're awake. A doctor will want to see you."

**********

For almost two days, Gene had been alone with his thoughts. He didn't like it. Not the thinking part. He had needed to sort things out. No, it was being away from everything that bothered him. He wanted to be back with his team. They needed him. Ray had been keeping him informed, and Gene hated what he was hearing. Jeffers was splitting up the team. Not only was Gene incensed on hearing that, he was worried.

Upon joining the Met, Gene had been handed a gang of misfits. Not that he minded. It was what he did best. Take the people no one else wanted and make them a team. _The orphans take whoever they can get to look after them. _So he knew there were members of CID who wouldn't do well in another station. A couple were older, slower, burned-out, and just barely hanging on until they could get full pension. A couple more were younger, less experienced, and would get their bollocks handed to them if they ended up with someone like Walker.

Jeffers's actions were a bitter disappointment and Gene was having trouble accepting it. He had thought the Chief to be a reasonable man. Jeffers was now showing himself to be no better than Walker and Carroll.

Then there was Jenette. She was selling her story. Gene was certain that there was just enough truth in it for anyone who had it in for him. In fact, Gene didn't want to think about how much truth was in that story. They did have sex that night. It certainly wasn't a "relationship." It was a one-off, never to be repeated. And it didn't have to be Jenette. It could've been any woman anywhere. She was willing and convenient. Gene had known it was a mistake, but he didn't care. He was angry and fucking Jenette was a way to retaliate against the lies and disloyalty – and it was an idiotic and adolescent thing to do. Gene had thought himself past such stupid actions. But his own feeling of betrayal had stripped him of common sense.

Finally there was Alex. The woman who turned his thoughts inside out and upside down. She was brilliant. She was insane. She was honest. She was a liar. She trusted him. She wanted as far away from him as possible. She made him happy. She made him furious.

He missed her.

**********

The resident on duty came to examine Alex. He spent several minutes checking the surgical site, her pulse and blood pressure, the various tubes attached to her. He asked questions about what she remembered and her awareness of her surroundings. He annoyed the hell out of her. She just wanted him gone. Besides, the doctor's poking and prodding made her realize just how much she was hurting. As she gasped once again, he finally appeared to notice.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain," he said. "Should help you sleep, as well."

"I don't want to sleep," Alex protested. "I've already had enough sleep. How long was I out, anyway?"

"Three days. The body's way of trying to heal. You lost a lot of blood. Good thing one of your friends is the same type. B positive isn't common, and our supply was running low. And, sorry, you're getting the painkiller anyway."

He finally left after administering the medication. Alex began to feel more comfortable but fought sleep.

Chris returned. "I called Shaz. She told everyone in CID. I could hear 'em cheering."

Alex smiled and her throat got tight with emotion. "Did you talk with Ray?"

"Not yet. I'd rather tell him in person."

"You can go on back to the station," she told him. "I'll be all right."

"No, Ma'am. I'm not leaving. The Guv would have my hide if I did. There's— there's a lot going on." Chris looked nervous. "We're not sure who to trust. The Chief is splitting up the team. We need you to tell him what really happened."

Alex remembered Shaz saying the same thing. The team needed Gene – and he'd be loathe to admit it, but he needed them, as well. "I'll tell them, Chris," she answered, feeling herself drifting off. "I will."

**********

When he was looking for a place to lie low for a while, Gene had stayed close to his own neighborhood, found a cheap bedsit where no one would ask questions, and kept his head down. He could've gone across town, but he didn't want to get too far away from Bolly.

It amazed Gene how many places a person could hide in London. He found that "in plain sight" worked best for him. He had spent the last two afternoons in the library, having discovered that most police just didn't deem it worth searching. Gene didn't know why. It was comfortable, relatively quiet, and as long as he kept to himself, no one seemed to give him a second thought. Great place to hide out. Gene himself often checked with local librarians when searching for someone. Librarians knew their regular patrons and noticed anyone new. However, considering that the coppers on his tail were Walker and Carroll, he wasn't really surprised that the library had not occurred to them.

The library also gave him a good place to meet with Ray. The DS walked in around 3:00 and wandered over to the biographies. Gene gave him a couple of minutes, then put down the newspaper he'd been reading and followed. No one else was in the area.

"Anything?" Gene asked.

Ray looked at him and smiled. It was really all the answer Gene needed, but he waited to hear what Ray had to say.

"She's awake," Ray said quietly. "Chris was with her. She said to give you a message. 'Bolly's awake and wants to see him.'"

Gene turned away. Bolly. Awake. Wanting to see him. She was all right. It was almost more than he could take in. To see her again…..

"Right," he said. "Right. I'll—uh—"

Ray interrupted. "I'll be there tonight, if you want to come."

Gene took a breath and turned back to his DS. "Have you heard anything else from Jeffers?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No," Ray said, shaking his head. "They're still looking for you. Jeffers is still planning on breaking up the team. But I did hear something interesting. Seems that the Chief is catching it for letting Mac get away with so much over the years. And Walker's getting it about Carnegie. You and Drake showed 'em up. Don't think they're too happy about that."

"Well, that explains a lot. This isn't about the shooting. This is about me having the guts they don't."

"Looks like it. Jenette just helped 'em along. Now that Drake's awake—"

"They'll act like they never heard of Jenette." Not that Gene would lose any sleep over that. "Is anyone with Drake right now?"

"Yeah. Chris stayed there. Not like there's anything to do at CID – except dig out old files for the Chief to look over. He's barely let us do anything for the past two days."

Gene paced for a bit, working off nervous energy. He wanted to see Alex now. He wanted to go to Jeffers and end this hiding out business. It made him look guilty. It made him look weak and afraid.

But more than anything, he wanted to see Bolly. If she backed him up, this mess could be straightened out. If she didn't, well, Gene would turn himself in and try to cut a deal to keep the team together, maybe even with Alex in charge. It would be worth it, knowing that his people were all right.

There was still the chance, however, that nothing would help him. He and Alex had embarrassed Jeffers and the others. And the bastards would take it out on him.

"All right," he told Ray. "You'd better get back. I'll see you tonight."

**********

The rest of the day, Alex drifted in and out of sleep. She was aware of nurses and doctors coming in to check on her and that they were pleased that she awoke every time. At dinnertime a nurse brought some broth, and Alex managed to drink some. But between the pain and the medication, she really had no appetite. She was sore and the various tubes attached to her were a bother. Alex complained even though she knew that wouldn't change the situation.

Chris came in every now and then, just to check on her. He filled her in on some of the events of the past few days. Alex asked about the wedding, and he told her that it was still on. "But Shazzer said that she wants to make sure you can be there."

"And I want to dance at your reception," Alex assured him.

She tried to read, but her mind kept wandering back over the last few days. How did she and Gene go from being friends and partners to being at each other's throats? Their trust in each other had vanished. Alex couldn't help thinking that, if Gene had listened to her about the heist, he wouldn't have kicked her out. If she had had confidence in him to handle the situation with Jenette holding a gun on her, she wouldn't have been shot.

What brought it on? It wasn't just the tape. It wasn't just Summers planting a seed of doubt. It wasn't just Jenette playing up to Gene's ego.

It was all of that combined. And Alex's declaration about being from the future cemented Gene's fear that he—

That he had lost her?

And typical Gene. He took over. If he thought that she was lying or hated him or planned to leave, he'd take control by kicking her out first. _I'm formally suspending you! Me, organ grinder. You, monkey. Give!_

The man had to have control over everything, damn him!

Of course that was one of the things she liked about him. His ability to command a situation. His confidence. Every time she'd been unsure or afraid, she could count on him take responsibility. But, dammit, he did it even when she _didn't_ want him to! When she wanted to confront Layton on her own, Gene took over.

When she was shot and bounced back to 2008 and was so close to Molly and maybe she could have stayed there, Gene demanded she return to him.

He was maddening!

So why did she keep looking at the door, wishing he'd walk through?

**********

Chris and Shaz came in soon after dinner, even though the head nurse tried to keep them out. Alex was sitting up reading "Riders of the Purple Sage," and Shaz reached over to hug her. "So good to see you awake, Ma'am," the young woman said. "Glad you're all right. We've been that worried about you."

Alex returned the hug. "Thank you for looking after me," she said. "All of you."

"Well," Chris said, "Sam – you know, Sam Tyler, Ray said you knew him." Alex nodded. "Well, Sam said that it's real important to keep talking to someone in coma. They need mental stimulation. So that's what we did."

"The Guv was here the first night," Shaz added. "He read to you. Played some of your tapes."

Alex looked up sharply. "Tapes? What tapes?"

"I brought books and tapes from your flat. Guv said there was classical music on them."

_He listened to my tapes_, Alex thought. _Which ones? What did he think?_

"And, Ma'am?" Chris said. "Ray got in touch with him. He'll be here tonight."

"Thank you, Chris," replied Alex.

Shaz began to tug on Chris's sleeve. "C'mon, Baby. We should leave the Boss to get some rest." She looked back to Alex. "Good to have you back, Ma'am. We'll wait outside until Ray gets here."

They didn't have to wait long. Within a half hour Ray came to the door. He didn't say anything at first, obviously checking to see if she was awake. Alex sat up a bit and smiled at him. "Ray." She was truly happy to see him. While Shaz was her favorite for many reasons, Alex realized that she had grown exceptionally fond of DS Carling. He was honest and loyal. And he kept Alex on her toes. She liked that.

"'Here now," he said, coming to the side of the bed. "Don't be trying to sit up like that. You just had surgery. You gotta heal."

"Yes, doctor," Alex replied, settling back on the pillow.

Ray smiled at her. "I don't mind telling you, Alex, I was worried about you. And the Guv. He's been crazy. And when the Chief and Walker and Carroll came after him, thinking that he'd done this on purpose, well…" His voice trailed off.

It was nice to hear him call her by her name. "You didn't believe that, did you, Ray?"

The DS shook his head. "No, course not. But—"

"But?" Alex prompted.

"You should've been with us," Ray went on. "He shouldn't've suspended you. If you had been with us, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Alex was quiet for a moment. "Ray, there was a lot going on that you don't know," she said.

"The Guv told me some of it. I know you had a falling out. He said he didn't know what to make of you." Shaking his head, Ray added. "I figured you'd stepped on his ego. He should never have said what he did to you."

Feeling a bit surprised, Alex said, "Thanks, Ray. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he'd kept me there. And if I'd stayed away, as I'd been ordered, it wouldn't have happened. If the Guv had listened to me. We just don't know. But we can't spend our lives worrying about ifs."

Ray shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you're awake and can clear this up. Get the Guv back. Keep the Chief from breaking up the team."

Gene and the team. They were all counting on her. Was it going to be worth leaving Molly again?

"I'll try, Ray. I'll do my best." Alex motioned to the chair. "Tell me what's been going on."

Ray took a seat and began to talk. Soon, however, Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open. Fatigue and painkillers made her drowsy. She was vaguely aware of Ray's leaving the room and turning out the light before she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gene zipped up his leather jacket and shoved his hands into the pockets as he walked to the hospital. The cold wind helped him focus. In the hours since Ray had told him the news, Gene was still finding it hard to believe. Bolly was awake. She was all right. She wanted to see him.

It was nearly 1:00 a.m. when he got to the hospital. He knew Alex needed her rest, but he also knew this might be the only time he could get to see her.

Gene went softly up the stairwell, for once glad that he'd traded his boots for trainers. Reaching the right floor, he opened the door to the hallway, checking for anyone near Alex's room. Ray sat outside. He was on guard duty.

Ray caught the movement from the stairs and nodded to his DCI. Gene moved quickly toward Alex's room. "Thanks, Ray," he murmured before hurrying in and closing the door behind him.

He turned on the light. It was brighter than he'd thought it would be. Alex lay quietly, deep in sleep. He thought he could see a difference in this sleep and the way she'd looked while in the coma. And it was good to see some color in her cheeks, after seeing her so pale for so long.

Moving closer, Gene just wanted to take in the sight of her. Alex's face was scrubbed clean, as it had been the other night. Asleep and relaxed, without makeup she looked like a kid. Now he could believe that she was going to get well. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. He stood by the bed, hardly believing that she would wake up if he called her name. "Alex?" he said softly, touching her shoulder. "Bolly?"

Hazel eyes opened, and Gene felt the knot in his stomach loosen. For the first time in days he could take a deep breath. He watched as Alex focused on him, her expression going from confusion at being awakened to recognition of him.

"Gene," she whispered. She smiled at him and Gene was amazed that she seemed happy to see him. His Bolly was back with him. He returned her smiled.

Then something changed and Gene wasn't quite sure what it was. Alex's expression went from joy to anger. Her cheeks became flushed, her jaw tightened, her mouth became a tight line. She struggled to sit up. Then she slapped him as hard as she could. Stunned, Gene stepped back. "What the —" he started aloud before reminding himself to keep his voice down.

Alex's eyes blazed absolute fury at him. "You shot me!" she hissed, amazingly keeping her voice at a whisper. Gene was surprised at how much anger she was able to put into such a soft tone. But it was there. Every syllable clearly enunciated and full of outrage. "You bloody _shot_ me!"

Gene felt his own temper flare. "It was an accident!" he returned, also keeping his voice down.

"I know that! I was there! But you _bloody shot_ me!" Alex threw a punch at him, which he easily deflected. "If you can't handle that fucking big gun of yours any better than that, you should just give it up!"

"And if you hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't've hit you! I was aiming for Jenette!"

"Oh! So it's _my_ fault now?"

Gene began pacing. "You weren't supposed to be there!"

Alex continued, not giving an inch. "And whose doing was that? I tried to tell you what was going to happen. _I _wasn't the one brushing off any information except what I got while having it off with Jenette!"

He stopped cold, stunned by the accusation. "What makes you think--? How did you--? Who told you--?"

Triumph shone in Alex's eyes. "You told me. Just now."

Tricked by one of the oldest cons in the book. Gene didn't know if he was more angry or embarrassed.

"You didn't trust me!" he returned, deflecting her from the subject of him and Jenette.

"Oh, god!" Alex groaned. "Are we back to that now? You didn't trust _me_! I told you – well, I told you almost everything. I would have told you more, but you threw it back in my face! Ordered me out! Suspended me!"

"What was I supposed to do? 'I'm from the future.' Mad people don't make for good partners on a job, Drake!"

"You wouldn't listen to me. I told you it was the King Douglas heist."

"Yeah! Because you learned about it _in the future_!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Ignoring the implications of her statement, Gene countered, "You got that from the note Tiny Tim left."

"You ridiculous man! You just won't accept that someone besides you might know something."

"And you won't accept that someone besides _you _is in charge!"

"Oh, of course!" Alex sneered, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I forgot that you know all and see all! You could have just – I don't know – listened to me! Your stupid pride—"

"I'm sick of hearing about how it's all my fault because of my pride! First you, then Ray. There's more to this than my pride!"

"You're right." Alex propped herself up on one elbow. "It _is_ about more than that. In addition, you're rude, arrogant, sexist, racist, and infuriatingly sure of yourself!"

"I'm not racist!" Gene snapped.

The corner of Alex's mouth turned up in a smirk. "I stand corrected."

"Well, you, Mrs. Fruitcake, are arrogant, as well as superior, patronizing, and a maddening know-it-all!"

They glared at each other. Gene was once more reminded that he'd probably met the one person on Earth who was as stubborn as he.

Alex let out a frustrated groan and collapsed back onto the pillow. Gene noticed that she'd gone pale again and was breathing heavily. Although they'd kept their voices low, they had argued in heated whispers. It was clear that the confrontation had taken a lot out of her. Worried, he approached the bed again, feeling guilty all over again for putting her in this place. "Alex?" he said, concern coloring his tone.

She turned her face away from him. Gene pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. They were quiet a moment longer. Then he finally spoke. "This should teach me to be careful what I wish for."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her voice was shaky, and he realized that she was crying.

"I wanted you to wake up and fight with me. Told you that. Tried to get through to you and make you mad, hoping that would do the trick." He shook his head. "I don't think I needed to bother. I should've known you come back fighting."

A short laugh came from her. "It's the only way I've been able to survive all this time." Alex looked back at him, her face tear-strained, her eyes red. "I shouldn't have hit you," she conceded. "But when I saw you, I got angry." She took a ragged breath. "When you shot me, I went home. To 2008. I was with Molly. I saw her. I held her—" She paused and turned away again. "I thought I held her in my arms. But it wasn't real. It was a – some kind of delusion or dream or desperate wish. I was there, but I just couldn't communicate with anyone. It was like some out-of-body experience. I could only watch as my daughter held my hand and begged me to come back to her. And I was trying to. I was certain that I could. But then you were there, on the television, calling me back!" The anger was creeping back into her voice. "'Bolly! You've got to snap out of that coma, Bolly! Would it help if I slapped ya?'" Alex rolled over, fully facing him, the fury back in her eyes. She sat up a bit, wincing in pain, and leaned on her elbow. "And then you slapped me! You _slapped_ me!"

"I didn't 'slap' you!" Gene returned. "I barely touched you!" He stopped. "You heard me?" he asked, amazed.

For whatever reason, that seemed to defuse Alex's anger. She lay down again and closed her eyes. "Yes, I heard. And I ran, trying to get away from you. But you wouldn't leave me alone. You weren't supposed to be real. But there you were, ordering me back to you." She was sobbing now, and Gene felt helpless to comfort her. She went on. "You said you needed me because they thought you deliberately shot me. And Shaz was saying that the team was being split up and begged me to come back. I had to leave Molly! And I don't know if I can ever get back to her again!"

As Gene listened to her, he was sure of one thing: Alex truly believed that she was from the future. She believed that her daughter was there waiting for her. And at that moment, she was certain that she'd never see Molly again. He understood that kind of heartbreak.

Well, he may not believe that Alex Drake was from the future. But he believed in Alex Drake.

He got up and found the tissues, giving several to her. Sitting down again, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He let her get her cry out, not wanting to intrude on her grief. As she calmed, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry about what I said that night in my office, when I questioned your love for your daughter."

Sad eyes met his, and he could almost read the renewed pain of that moment as she remembered what had happened between them. Gene continued. "I wanted to hurt you. I was sure you were lying to me then, that you didn't trust me. And I wanted to cause you as much pain as that caused me. I'm sorry."

Alex looked at him a moment longer, her lips pursed together in a tight line. Gene recognized that expression of hers. It was a sign that she was extremely upset and trying to get control. She nodded a bit and said, "Well, it worked. And that's going to take a little longer to forgive than your shooting me. You deserved that slap."

Gene nodded. "I think I deserved every one you've ever given me, Bolls. But I didn't deserve that uppercut."

A small laugh escaped Alex. "True. I was showing off for Chris and Ray."

"It worked. They were impressed. So was I. Mind you, not the first time a woman punched me. But it was right up there with the best."

She couldn't help smiling a little and neither could he. They were quiet for a moment before Gene once again broke the silence. "Aren't we a pair?"

Alex sighed. "That we are," she agreed. Then she lay quietly, wondering a bit what had just happened. There'd been few times since landing in 1981 that she had been absolutely honest with Gene. This was shaping up to be one of those times.

He hadn't apologized for the shooting. Alex didn't expect him to. She understood his regrets and guilt. She didn't need the words, and she was sure he understood that he had her forgiveness. After all, only a moment before that, he had saved her life.

But she was grateful for the apology for his comments about Molly. Alex was fully aware of what that had cost Gene. To admit a mistake, to ask forgiveness – those things that struck at his pride were most difficult for him to acknowledge. And the insult to her as a mother hurt Alex more than she could believe. She was insecure about her abilities as a mother. And the memory of what happened to Molly on her birthday still ate at Alex. She'd endangered her daughter's life. Molly had asked her not to go to confront Layton, as if she knew something bad would happen. "You could've been killed right in front of me!" Molly had cried. And then Alex had left her. She'd left her with Evan to go to work – to do paperwork, of all things! Now she might never see her child again.

So Gene's attack cut Alex to the quick. Everything she'd said about herself, he was saying. Thoughts she'd had since Molly was a baby and she'd returned to work. Gene knew how to zero in on a weakness and he went for it. It was one of his basic weapons. He lowered his voice, spoke softly, and chose his words to inflict the most pain. When he had turned it on her, Alex had been shocked and devastated. She was telling him the truth when she said that would take longer to forgive.

Yet she did want to forgive him. And she wanted to tell him everything now. Right from the start. What had happened in 2008 on the South Bank that led to Layton's shooting her. How she'd read about Gene, Ray, Chris, and Annie from Sam's account of going back to 1973. About her certainty that her own landing in '81 was because of her parents. That she, Alex Drake, was the little girl Alex Price whom he'd comforted and carried to safety on the day her parents had died. Maybe she could make him understand.

Thinking of 2008 reminded her again about waking up there and seeing a mysterious person in a dark coat. Alex was certain that it was Gene. And Molly knew him. But how could that be? Surely if he'd been a part of their lives, Alex herself would have remembered him. Trying to figure that out was threatening to give her a headache. Should she even attempt telling him about it?

It was late and they were both exhausted. The nurses were bound to begin rounds to check on patients and Gene could not be found there. She looked toward him again and found that he was watching her. He appeared content just to see her. And she felt the same way. He was her constant. Bigger than life. The Gene Genie. The Manc Lion.

Tonight, however, he was also tired and worried, and he carried that air of loneliness she'd felt when she first got to know him. He was vulnerable, and Alex knew that he was more to her than DCI or friend or drinking buddy. He was real. He was a human being. He was a man.

"I'll tell them what happened, Gene," she said softly. "I'll make them understand. It'll be all right. You'll be back at Fenchurch East before the week is out."

He shrugged. "I'll just be happy when you're back there, Bolls. They need you."

"They need _you_ more," she returned. "_I _need you. I told you before. I can't do this without you."

Gene smiled wryly. "I don't know. You did all right in 2008. Weren't you a DI there, too?"

Alex frowned. She'd never told him that. "You listened to more tapes, didn't you?"

"A few." He looked away, not elaborating on what he'd heard.

"I know you don't really believe me about the future," she said.

Shaking his head, Gene said, "No, I'm having trouble with that. But I believe that _you_believe it. And I _can_ deal with that."

That admission was enough for Alex. "Thank you," she whispered. She reached over to touch him, her hand caressing his face. The harsh light emphasized his scars and the lines around his blue-grey eyes. He needed a shave. She ran her fingers down his sideburn. And she felt overwhelming love for this proud, sad, strong, lonely man.

He returned her gaze. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

Alex's breath caught in her chest as she suddenly realized, _He loves me_. She knew that with every fiber of her being. _Gene loves me_.

He placed his hand over hers, holding her hand against his cheek. Alex's heart was pounding. She wanted to say something, tell him how she felt. But the words wouldn't come. They continued to look into each other's eyes, conveying what they couldn't yet say to each other.

Gene turned his head a bit and kissed her palm. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand again, still holding it against his cheek. A tidal wave of emotions swept over Alex. She couldn't even begin to sort them out. Love, fear, confusion, anger, joy all crashed through her. She knew she was trembling and that Gene could feel it. But he didn't say anything. He just met her eyes and continued to hold her hand a moment longer.

Finally he stood up and released her. "You need your rest," he whispered. "And I should go before the sisters come in."

Alex didn't want the time to end. She wanted him to stay with her, at least until she fell asleep again. As if reading her mind, Gene said, "I'll be back, Bolly. I promise." He began to move toward the door.

"Gene?" Alex called softly. He paused, waiting, but Alex wasn't sure how to ask him to stay. He smiled.

"Like you said," Gene whispered, "it'll be all right." He turned out the light and checked the hallway. Then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Real life showed its more annoying side this past week. And then the muse Erato decided to abandon me for a few days. But she finally whispered a bit in my ear. And my betas, Amlyn and TracyT, did more than whisper in my ear. They set me back on track when I was losing my way. Thank you, ladies. And my thanks again for the encouragement and lovely comments. They are deeply appreciated.

Chapter 10

Ray followed his DCI to the stairwell. "Did I hear right?" he asked. "It sounded like she hit you."

Gene glowered at him and Ray held up his hands. "I wasn't listening," Ray said, "but it sounded like a slap. And I know you wouldn't have hit her."

A short laugh escaped Gene. "Yeah, she hit me."

"Good for her. She's getting back into fighting shape." Ray paused. "And she's gonna fight. For you, Guv. You and the team."

Gene said nothing. He just nodded and headed down the stairs.

Ray went back to Alex's room. He was tempted to go in to see if she needed anything, but he decided not to. A gut feeling told him not to intrude. Whatever went on between the Guv and Drake, it was their business.

**********

Gene went back out into the cold night. He started walking, no destination in mind. In fact, the only thing on his mind was the last hour. His time with Alex had started out – well, not in a way he'd imagined. When would he learn that she was going to do the opposite of what he thought? If  
Alex had cried and reached out for him, he was prepared. If she'd spit in his face and ordered him out, he was prepared.

He wasn't ready for a slap in the face and defiance and an argument and…..

Pausing to check his watch, Gene saw that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. No pubs open at that hour. Well, there were a couple of places he knew about where he could get a drink. As a cop, he kept an eye on them. If they caused problems, he'd close them down. But since they kept things quiet, he let them go.

Or he could go back to his bedsit and tackle the full bottle of whisky stashed there. Get so pissed he couldn't stand up straight. Of course, that might take more than a full bottle. At least he wouldn't have to think. That's what Gene really wanted. Not to think. Not about Operation Rose. Not about Jenette. Not about Johnson. Not about Mac. Not about Alex.

Especially not about Alex.

He found himself in a park, not sure how he got there. Making his way to a vacant bench, Gene sat and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit up and took a long drag.

Things were starting to make sense to him now. His anger. His pain. His feeling of betrayal. Now he knew. Now he understood. He'd been right about one thing. This wasn't just his pride. All those feelings had come from one place: his heart.

Gene laughed out loud. The one thing he thought he was done with. The place he was sure could never be breached. Alex had found her way in.

He'd been afraid that it would happen. From the moment she'd walked into Luigi's, wearing those tight jeans and the white leather jacket. Gene had wanted her right then. And he'd been sure that he'd never have her. It was clear to him that Alex thought of him as nothing more than a friend. So Gene went with that because she was good company. They could drink together. Flirt. He could make suggestive remarks, knowing that she would just laugh and brush them off. Their relationship would never go any further. It was safe.

So when had he fallen – hard – for her?

He had known that this woman was off limits. Not only was she his DI, she was upper class. Alex might be ballsy and tough, but she was also posh and educated and way out of his league. However, there was still enough of a boy in him to wonder if maybe one day, he might have a chance. A hope that Gene had buried so far down, he wasn't even aware that it was still there.

Then tonight. The anger and pain they'd both felt surfaced. All those emotions had to be faced. But the one emotion he'd not expected was love. Not from himself. And certainly not from Alex.

Gene shook his head. Here he was again, acting like a fool. He had no doubt that Alex cared for him. But love? That was a road he'd been down before. More than once. And it had always hit a dead end. There was no way someone of her background would fall for a working class boy like him. She might consider him a good copper, someone she could relate to on a professional basis. She might think of him as intelligent and respect him as her superior. She might even find him attractive. She'd offered herself to him once. He'd turned her down for several reasons, the main one being that she was drunk.

But he was wrong about anything else. Alex didn't love him. Not as anything more than a friend, the way she said that she loved everyone in CID. Sure, there was an attraction, but it would never be anything serious. He wasn't even sure that what he felt was that kind of love. Maybe it was just the fear of her dying and the relief when she woke up.

And yet….. The connection they had. The trust. The fear that they might lose each other. The pain when they did. The hope that they could find their way back to what they'd had.

He stamped out his cigarette and stood up. It was after 3:00. He would go back to his bedsit and get a few hours kip. For two days he'd been forced into inaction. Well, no more. He was going to make his presence known.

**********

Alex lay awake for a long time after Gene left, going over and over each minute of their meeting. From anger to despair to hope to … love?

This was not supposed to happen. It was one thing to grow fond of the people here in 1982. It was quite another to fall in love with one of them.

It wasn't supposed to happen because Alex didn't belong here. Even if this world of 1982 was real, she had ties to 2008. A twelve-year-old daughter who needed her. A godfather who cared for her. A home. A job. Those people, those things kept her grounded in another time. So as much as she wanted to love Gene, she was afraid to. She was a woman settled in the 21st century. He was a 20th century man. A bullet had brought her to 1982. Another bullet had sent her back, although not permanently. But anything might now return her to 2008. All of this meant that she had no right to love Gene Hunt.

What really amazed Alex was that he might love her. Here was a man who guarded his emotions. At least his softer emotions. Yet the expression in his eyes tonight as he held her hand and kissed it. She'd been certain at that moment that Gene loved her.

Love. Other men had said they loved her. Derek, her boyfriend in school. He'd said he loved her – then she found out that he was shagging Sally, who was supposed to be her friend.

Then Pete. Pete had loved her. Alex was certain of that. He'd told her over and over again and had sworn that they'd be together forever. But Pete's love that of a kid. He was a boy. He'd always be a boy. A perpetual child. His love couldn't stand up to adult responsibilities. Six months after Molly was born, he bolted, unable to cope with a wife who was now a mother. And as hard as that time had been on Alex, she was now glad. It was difficult enough raising a child on her own without trying to raise Pete, too.

There had been a couple of others in the last few years, but they didn't enjoy Alex's need to divide her time between them and her daughter. In the end, Alex was alone.

Love just didn't work for her.

But Gene…

Gene wasn't like any man she'd ever known. He took his responsibilities seriously. He asked nothing of anyone that he wasn't ready to give in return. He faced problems squarely. He looked after those who needed it. He took care of those who depended on him.

He was a man. A fully grown adult male of the species.

Alex laughed. All those men in her past were really boys. Overgrown boys.

Gene was a man. And if he loved her -- _if_ he loved her -- it was completely. No conditions. No reservations. And he'd expect the same in return.

So his anger, his pain when he thought she had betrayed him wasn't from wounded pride. It was from a broken heart.

How could she love him the way he deserved? When she needed to return to Molly? Would he ever understand that?

She fell into a fitful sleep, images of Gene and Molly and Summers and Jenette whirling in her mind. One final dream had Molly being held at gunpoint by Summers, and Alex was rushing to stop him. But she only found both Molly and Gene lying in a pool of blood and she knelt beside them, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ma'am!" An urgent voice called to her and someone was shaking her. "Alex!"

She awoke with a start. Viv stood over her, a firm hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently. "You were crying, having a bad dream," he said. He started patting her arm. "You all right now?"

"Viv?" Alex wiped her face, brushing away the tears that remained. "Oh, my god! Isn't Ray--? How long have I been out?"

The sergeant sat down in the chair Gene had left nearby. "It's all right," Viv said calmly. "I sent Ray home about a couple of hours ago."

Alex laughed shakily. "I thought – I was afraid that I'd been in a coma again." She pulled herself together and smiled at the Sergeant. "It's good to see you, Viv."

"And you, Ma'am," he replied. "I'll let you go back to sleep." Viv stood, but Alex motioned for him to sit down again.

"Please," she said. "Would you mind keeping me company for just a bit?"

"I don't mind. Do you want to talk? Sometimes it helps when you have a bad dream."

"Be careful," Alex replied. "You might have the Guv thinking you believe in psychology."

Viv laughed. "I just know there are times a copper needs to talk with another copper."

Alex looked away. "Yes, that's true. I – I was dreaming about my daughter." She didn't want to add that Gene was in her dream, as well. "I saw her, but I couldn't reach her. I miss her."

"Where is she? With her father?"

"She's with her godfather. Very far away. _Very_ far away."

The sergeant nodded. "Separated by time and space," he observed.

His use of that phrase startled Alex. He was more accurate than he could know. She nodded in return.

"I'm sorry. I know how you must miss her."

"Yes. I do."

They were silent for a time. Viv picked up one of the books lying on the bedside table. "Would you like me to read to you? Until you get back to sleep?"

Alex smiled at him. "That would be nice."

"Is Christie all right?"

She nodded, and Viv began reading. But Alex wasn't really listening. Her thoughts stayed on Molly. And Gene.

_Molly_, _I'm sorry. I have to be here a bit longer. Gene needs me. I can't abandon him right now. I'll find a way back to you, sweetheart. I promise._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every weekday morning at 7 o'clock, Muriel Jeffers went downstairs to prepare her husband's breakfast. It wasn't a burden. Clive was a good husband and she adored him as much as when they'd first met. With the children grown and out of the house, Muriel and Clive had settled into a very comfortable routine, including having breakfast together.

She was in the middle of making the coffee when there was a knock at the front door. It was unusual for visitors so early – unless they were police officers needing the Chief. Muriel went to the door. A tall man wearing a black coat was there. Muriel opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Jeffers." The officer smiled. "Very sorry to disturb you so early in the day. I'm DI William Kane." He held up a warrant card. "Might I see Chief Jeffers? It's quite urgent."

Muriel had never heard her husband mention the name; but with the recent upheaval at Fenchurch East, Clive might have neglected telling her about a new Detective Inspector. The way he spoke was very much like her husband.

"Of course, DI Kane," she replied. "Please come in."

"Oh. That's very kind of you, but I can wait here. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

He was very polite. The same quiet, mannerly way of her Clive. "I'm sure that it will be fine," she said, stepping aside to allow him in. Kane entered the hallway and she closed the door. "Chief Jeffers will be down in a moment."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jeffers."

She was about to return to the kitchen but turned back. "Why don't you come through? I can get you a cup of coffee."

The DI smiled. "That would be nice," he said. "I could do with a cup. Didn't get much sleep last night. Working on a case." He followed her into the kitchen and took the chair she indicated. Muriel poured some coffee for Kane and gave him the sugar and cream.

"I'll see if my husband is coming down soon," she said.

Jeffers was brushing his hair when his wife returned to the bedroom. "Clive, dear," she said, "there's a DI Kane downstairs to see you. He said it's urgent."

"Kane?" Jeffers repeated. "I don't remember a DI Kane."

"I saw his warrant card," Muriel told him. "Detective Inspector William Kane."

Jeffers felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "What does he look like?"

Muriel shrugged. "Tall. Broad shouldered. In his 40s. Light hair. Blue eyes. Funny thing. He's wearing cowboy boots." Before she'd finished speaking, her husband was at the door.

"Stay here," he said.

"What's wrong?"

The Chief paused. "I'm sure everything is all right, but we're in the middle of a very sensitive case. DI – um -- Kane and I need to talk about it. Nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart."

**********

Gene heard the Chief running down the stairs. He smiled to himself and got up to pour another cup of coffee. When Jeffers entered the room, the DCI was leaning against the counter.

"Morning, Chief Superintendent," Gene greeted. "Can I get you a cup of coffee? It's very good."

Jeffers was red-faced. Whether that was from rushing about or anger or embarrassment, Gene had no idea. It seemed to take a moment for the Chief the find his voice. "What are you doing here, Hunt?" he hissed.

"I thought it was time we had a talk. I'm sure you know by now that DI Drake has regained consciousness."

"Yes, of course, I've heard!" Jeffers snapped. "We're planning to see her today."

Gene straightened up. "She's going to corroborate my statement about the shooting."

Narrowing his eyes, Jeffers said, "You've seen her."

"Yes."

"You were supposed to stay away from her."

"She's my DI and my friend," Gene said. "I wasn't going to let you or anyone else keep me from her."

"I should have known," Jeffers said. "You have no respect for rules and procedure."

Ignoring the comment, Gene asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you going along with Walker and Carroll? You know I didn't deliberately shoot Drake."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeffers sounded both cross and desperate. "The evidence is against you."

"What evidence?"

"You threatened Drake. There was a witness, whom you also threatened."

"Jenette Rivens is a con artist!" Gene shot back. "And she had a gun to Drake's head! Bloody right I threatened her!"

"It all added up to put you in a very bad light! You have a temper. Both you and Drake. It's possible that you shot her in the heat of anger."

"I'm not that stupid!" Gene snapped. "I'd never lose control with a gun in my hand!"

Jeffers looked away, no longer defending his actions. Gene took a step closer and lowered his voice. "What's this really about, Chief?" he asked. "Why is the word of a grifter like Jenette Rivers being taken over a DCI's?"

"You've a reputation for setting your own rules and ignoring procedure," Jeffers said. "You'd gone off on your own before and been less than honest about your actions. The higher-ups don't know if they should trust you now or not."

"Is this about the shooting? Or is it about Mac? And Operation Rose?" Getting no answer, Gene went on. "You know, I always thought that if I did my job, kept the streets clean on my patch, made sure my team was straight, cleared cases – all that would speak for me. But when it comes down to it," he added bitterly, "it's like any other business. If you don't play the game, you're gonna pay."

Gene moved toward the door. "Take it easy on Drake when you talk to her," he said. "She'll put up a good front, but she's still recovering and very weak."

Jeffers called after him. "You should have made more friends along the way, Gene."

Gene paused and looked back at the Chief. "I thought I just needed one. With guts."

He left Jeffers to his conscience.

**********

The telephones at Fenchurch West had been ringing non-stop for the past two days, ever since Jeffers had started referring most major cases from Fenchurch East to other stations. When that had started, Superintendent Mark Walker had been rather smug. It seemed another nail in Gene Hunt's coffin. Hunt's team was being reviewed. They were about to be split up. Walker thought that it was justified.

Now he was just pissed off.

With DCI Carnegie and other officers removed from West, CID was stretched thin. The remaining detectives were doing their best, but tempers were short and morale was low. Walker had made the mistake of thinking that a few extra cases would keep their minds off the bent coppers who'd been in their midst.

Walker was wrong.

Instead, it seemed to emphasize just how bad things were. He had thought his crew would blame Hunt and Drake. Instead, they blamed Carnegie and his company. And they were beginning to question Walker for not doing something about his DCI. DI Jones was keeping the unrest down, but Walker wondered how long that would last.

As he got to his office, Walker saw the door was ajar. He was certain that he'd left it locked the night before. It couldn't be anyone dangerous in there. After all, he was in a police station. He strode through and stopped in surprise. Jenette Rivens was sitting in front of his desk. She jumped as he walked in.

"Superintendent," she gasped. "You frightened me."

"How did you get in?" he asked automatically.

"The sergeant at the front desk was nice enough to let me in this morning," Jenette said. "I – I had a bad night. I'm still so afraid Gene will come after me."

Walker studied her, as if for the first time. She looked very much as she had that first morning she'd walked into his office. Pale, frightened, her eyes red-rimmed. Dressed prim and proper, like a mousy little version of Princess Diana.

He closed the door and moved behind his desk to sit down. A few days ago he'd offered her tea and biscuits and listened while she poured her heart out to him. Walker couldn't believe how much of a fool he'd been. She was grifter, playing to her audience. He didn't know what made him more angry. That he'd fallen for it. Or that Hunt had been right about her.

Still, that didn't mean that at least part of what she'd said was the truth. Her relationship with Hunt. Her witnessing his deliberately shooting at Drake.

"What do you want, Jenette?" he asked.

"I told you," she answered, a desperate note in her voice. "I'm afraid. You have my statement. I want to leave town. I need to get away from him!"

Walker laughed. He didn't know where that laugh came from. Maybe it was a final recognition of his short-sightedness in the whole thing. Maybe it was her audacity.

"You really are amazing," he observed. "Hunt was right. You are a con artist."

Jenette appeared stricken. "You believe him?" she asked. "After everything—"

"DI Drake is awake, Jenette," Walker said. "And I have a feeling she's going to back him up on his story."

There was a change in the woman's face. The helpless expression disappeared. A hard, tough look replaced it. As if she suddenly knew the game was up. "Of course, she will!" Jenette spat out. "She'll back her man. They're the worst ones. The liberated women. Say that they're tough and don't need a man, but as soon as one slaps her arse, she'll fall at his feet."

"All right," Walker said, leaning forward. "So drop the act and tell me what really happened."

"I told you," Jenette replied, relaxing back into the chair. "Gene Hunt and I had a relationship. He threatened me. He shot Drake. That's it."

"He says you had a gun to Drake's head."

"Why would I do that?"

"You had expected to be paid for helping with the armored car robbery."

"I didn't know anything about the blag. Tim might have been involved, but not me."

They were going around in circles. Walker sighed. "If I were you, Jenette, I'd just go on home. I seriously doubt Hunt has any interest in you – or ever did." Her green eyes flashed in anger. "Drake will back him up. If we need anything more from you, we know where to find you."

Jenette said nothing more. She simply got up and left the room.

Walker sat thinking for a while. He knew that his superiors were beginning to investigate the conditions at Fenchurch West that had let Carnegie crimes go unnoticed. And that would reflect badly on Walker himself. He had known that his DCI was bent, but as long as he did his job, Walker had been willing to look the other way. If only Hunt had stayed out of it.

Jenette had repeated the essential part of her statement, still insisting on the relationship between herself and Hunt and his threat toward her. That could be of use against DCI Gene Hunt. If nothing else, it might keep him from regaining command at Fenchurch East.

**********

Jenette walked out of Fenchurch West and didn't look back. It had been worth a try. She'd been hoping to get some cash out of Walker. She needed some new clothes and a new start. _Oh, well_, she thought. _There's always another mark out there_.

But Walker's comment about Gene having no interest in her. She was surprised how much that had angered her. Gene had played right into her hands! That whole business about Westerns. He'd made that so easy to read, with all the Western paraphernalia in his office. All she'd had to do was go to the library and read up on the movies. When he'd asked if she liked Westerns, she had the answers memorized. Gene had liked that. He'd reached for her. They'd gone back to her place.

But then he'd never said her name. He barely looked at her the whole time. He left afterward, with hardly a word. And she knew he'd played her. Used her. Hatred for Gene surged through Jenette. It spilled over into hatred for Alex Drake.

_Whatever he offered you to get between us, it was a lie._

Jenette knew that even before Gene had said it. He'd made her doubt herself. And Jenette hated being outmaneuvered.

So she'd planned her revenge. And now it had fallen apart. Fucking posh Alexandra Drake was going to clear her man. But Gene was a fool if he thought he really had a chance with her. He'd get his heart broken before it was done.

Jenette went home and started packing. No reason to stay put with Tim out of hospital and safe – not that he was worth saving in the first place. But family's family. He'd end up in jail. A fate Jenette would make sure didn't follow her.

She did have a bit of money saved. Maybe if she pulled a few quick scams, she could make enough to get to America. Plenty of marks there. People with lots of money and a soft spot for an Irish accent


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was turning out to be a fairly good day. Alex had been freed of the various tubes. She had some breakfast. All right, it wasn't very good, but at least she was able to eat a little. She had a bath and a shampoo. She even walked a bit up and down the hall. So even though she was exhausted and in pain and stressed, Alex was glad to be alive and was anxious for the tribunal to arrive. Once she'd given her statement, Gene would be cleared and back to work. And she could concentrate of getting well. Beyond that she didn't want to consider.

Shaz and Chris came in about mid-morning, carrying bouquets of flowers. "Morning," they said together, then looked at each other and giggled.

"They're beautiful!" Alex exclaimed. "Oh, and good morning to you, too."

"They're from everyone at the station," Shaz explained. "This one's from the WPCs."

Chris was carrying two more bouquets. "This one is from the uniforms," he said, placing the smaller on the dresser. "And this one," he added, indicating the largest bunch, "is from CID."

Alex was deeply touched by their thoughtfulness. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be sure to send cards. In the meantime, please let everyone know how much I appreciate them."

"I will, Ma'am," Chris said. He turned to go, but Alex stopped him.

"Chris? How are things at the station? I mean, how is everyone doing?"

The DC's face fell. "Not too good, Ma'am. The Chief's not letting us handle any big cases right now. We're under review. And he's still planning to split us up."

The news was sobering. Alex was aware of how important her statement was going to be. "I'm sure it'll be cleared up soon," she told him. "As soon as I make my statement, things should get back to normal."

"Well, Chief Jeffers asked me to tell you that he and Superintendent Walker and Superintendent Carroll will come over at 2:30 to interview you. But—" Chris looked disheartened, as did Shaz. "I don't know if that's all it'll take," he added.

"That's how he said it? To talk with me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alex leaned back. That meant that this would be considered informal and off-the-record. Alex wasn't certain whether she liked that or not. If Jenette had convinced them just a little bit of her version of events, it still looked bad for Gene. "Shaz?" she said, "I need paper. Several sheets. And a pen."

"All right. Do you need envelopes, as well?"

Puzzled, Alex replied. "No. Why?"

"Well," Shaz said, "I thought you might be writing letters."

"Oh! No. I'm going to write out my statement to give to Chief Jeffers and the others."

That news seemed to perk up the young couple just a bit.

"Of course. I won't be long." The WPC stood and got her purse.

"Why don't you keep her company, Chris?" Alex suggested. "With the two of you babysitting me, you've probably not had much time together."

The young man smiled and slipped an arm around his fiancée's waist. On their way out, Shaz hesitated and returned to Alex. "Ma'am? When you were shot, I tried to find a family member to contact. But no one was listed. I was worried that no one could get in touch with your daughter. I thought that's why you might be writing letters. To get in touch with them."

Alex blushed. Poor Shaz. She was clearly disturbed by the idea of her DI having neither kith nor kin. "It's complicated," Alex said by way of explanation. "My daughter is living very far away with her godfather. Please don't worry about it. All right?"

Shaz smiled. "All right. I'll be right back."

In the ensuing quiet, Alex's thoughts returned to Molly, the things she witnessed in her visit to 2008, and her nightmares. And she knew what she had to do.

**********

The rest of the morning Alex worked on her statement. It was long and as detailed as she could afford to make it. She was certain that Gene had not mentioned the tape so she saw no reason to do so herself. Shaz sat quietly reading "Riders of the Purple Sage," trying to do nothing that would disturb Alex's train of thought.

When she finished, she handed the papers to the WPC. "Shaz, please read this over and sign it."

"Me?"

"Yes. Then make copies, enough for Chief Jeffers and the Superintendents. I want the original. I'll give them the copies to read over as soon as they get here. If they have further questions, they can ask then. And I'd like you and Chris or Ray to be here."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if I should trust this inquisition and want witnesses of my own. Come to think of it, let Chris and Ray read this, too."

**********

The café was crowded with the usual lunchtime customers. Ray had arrived in time to get a booth near the back of the room, and he now waited for Gene. His DCI's call had surprised him, but the explanation was short and clear: "I'm not hiding anymore."

As soon as Gene sat, Ray handed him a sheaf of papers. "What's this?" Gene asked.

"Drake's statement. She wrote it all out ahead of time. Jeffers and the others are going to interview her at 2:30, and she's asked for Shaz and Chris or me to be there, as well."

A small smile lit Gene's face. "She's a smart girl," he observed. But the smile left as quickly as it came. "But I don't know how much good it'll do." Gene put the paper down. "I went to Jeffers this morning. Thought maybe he'd back me up some. But it wouldn't look good to back a man with no respect for rules and procedure."

Ray caught the bitterness in his DCI's tone. He slid the paper back across the table. "Read it. I don't know how they could ignore what she has to say." Gene let it lie there for a moment, then picked it up, folded it, and stuffed it into an inside pocket.

They ordered lunch and Ray made sure that Gene ate. As they left the café, Ray reminded him of the time of Alex's interview. "As long as you're not hiding out anymore, you might as well be at hospital. Even if you can't be in the room." Gene nodded and walked away. And Ray hoped that by evening, the whole mess would be over and CID could get back to normal.

**********

Gene was in his bedsit, reading the statement and smoking. Alex had laid out the facts in a clear, concise way that corroborated his own statement without echoing it. She'd left out certain things. The things that needed to remain between the two of them.

…_she's gonna fight. For you, Guv._

God, he was a fool for letting Jeffers get under his skin. Especially when he had a woman like Bolly in his corner.

He folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. There was enough time to get his things back to his house and arrive at the hospital before Jeffers and his crew. It was better if he didn't see Alex until after the questioning was done, but he wanted to be there in any case.

**********

In the end, Alex's hospital room was packed with five visitors: Shaz, Chris, Jeffers, Walker, and Carroll. Ray had decided that he was of more use at the station. The matron was livid about her patient being subjected to so many visitors and stress, but Alex promised that they would be gone in less than an hour.

The investigators were clearly taken off guard when Shaz gave them each a copy of Alex's written statement. "I thought this would save us some time," Alex explained. "I hope that most of your questions will be answered and we can keep this short. DCI Hunt needs to return to his rightful place at Fenchurch East."

Alex had not met Superintendents Walker and Carroll, but she knew that Gene had disparaging remarks about the former. And two minutes into the interview, she understood why. It was obvious that Walker didn't like what he read. He'd already made up his mind.

"DI Drake," Jeffers began, "please describe your relationship with DCI Hunt."

"He's my DCI. And my friend. He has my respect and admiration."

"Yet you've been known to argue frequently over cases, particularly over procedure."

"A difference of opinion doesn't mean that we can't work together. Or that we don't respect each other."

Walker interrupted. "'A difference of opinion?' Is that what happened when he threatened to kill you? A difference of opinion?"

Alex was prepared for the question. "We'd had a disagreement over how to proceed in stopping the planned robbery we knew as Operation Rose. People say things in the heat of anger that they don't mean. I didn't believe for one moment that he meant that literally."

"And yet he did shoot you."

"I made it very clear in my statement what transpired. It was all an unfortunate series of events that led to an accidental shooting."

"In which you could have died."

"In which I did not."

Carroll finally spoke. "And we're most happy that you did. But why did you show up there in the first place? When you'd been warned away?"

"I felt that CID would need available officer. I covered that in my statement."

Alex was getting tired and her painkillers were wearing off. She should have rescheduled this little inquiry. It was starting to wear on her nerves. And why wasn't Jeffers speaking up more? He was senior officer. What was wrong with him?

Walker was yammering on again. "You say that you and DCI Hunt are merely friends. Are you certain there's nothing more to add to that? After all, you have been seen together on numerous occasions in a local pub."

Sighing, Alex said, "Luigi's is a lovely Italian restaurant and wine bar. And, yes, we go there to drink, along with the rest of CID and most of Fenchurch East. If you're looking to make anything more of our relationship, I can assure you that we've never been more than friends and drinking buddies."

"And what about DCI Hunt's relationship with Jenette Rivens?"

Alex was really wishing that Gene had kept his trousers zipped. "As far as I know, they met for the first time a few days ago," she answered.

"Miss Rivens has made a statement that she and DCI Hunt had a sexual relationship and that he threatened her."

"Of course he threatened her!" Alex snapped. "She had a gun to my head!"

"There is no proof of that. Miss Rivens has no record—"

"Oh, for God's sake! You're willing to take the word of a con artist over that of two police officers?!"

Walker glared at her. "Police officers who might have something to hide. And I really do not like profanity, DI Drake – especially from a woman."

"Well, isn't that just too _bloody_ bad?" Alex sneered.

At last Jeffers stepped in, trying to be the voice of reason. "Alex. Mark. I don't think this is helping to resolve the matter at hand."

Alex glanced over at Chris and Shaz. They appeared worried, and she understood that she had to rein in her temper. Losing control wasn't going to help Gene. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course. I understand. My apologies, Superintendent Walker."

He nodded in return but said nothing.

The deck was stacked against Gene. That was becoming more and more apparent. Alex caught the Chief's eye and spoke directly to him. "But what I don't understand is why Gene Hunt's word is being questioned in the first place. This is a man who has spent his life protecting others. A man who would lay down his life for anyone in this room." She shot a look at Walker.

"I've disagreed with him on occasion, but he has my trust and respect and admiration. He's honest. He cares. He has saved my life more than once, so I know that he'd never deliberately harm me. And the only time I've ever run into trouble since I joined DCI Hunt's team is when I forgot to trust him. When I ran headlong in my own direction. And that's what happened that day. Just for a moment, I forgot to trust Gene. Forgot to trust his judgment and his steady hand. If I had done that, I wouldn't be here. Jenette might be. Or she might have given up and let me go. But in either case, we wouldn't be in the middle of this ridiculous, unnecessary investigation!"

Walker sighed. "This is all well and good, but—"

Jeffers cut him off. "I think we have all we need right now." He stood and Carroll followed suit. Walker took a moment longer but finally got up as well. "Thank you, DI Drake. I hope you're soon well enough to rejoin us at the station."

They left and Alex heard a collective release of breath from Shaz and Chris – and even from herself.

"Well," Shaz observed, "at least we know who the enemy really is."

"Walker," they all said together.

"I wanted to punch him," Chris added. "All he cares about is protecting his own arse."

Alex looked at Chris. "What?"

"Well, he was Carnegie's superintendent. I've got a friend at Fenchurch West—"

"Dan Shaw," Shaz put in. "He's really nice. We've had dinner with him and his wife."

"Right. Anyway, word around there is that Walker knew about Carnegie's doings and just let him go. He's losing friends. With the Guv and you exposing SuperMac and Operation Rose…"

Alex nodded. "Walker's trying to score points by getting his superiors interested in someone else." She put her head back on the pillow. "But they wouldn't dare keep trying to accuse Gene of attempted murder."

"Wouldn't they?" Chris said.

"The least they might do is use the whole thing with Jenette," Shaz said. "Could get him a reprimand, maybe even a demotion, if they angled it right."

Silence followed. Alex was envisioning the worst that could happen and trying not to dwell on it. She couldn't let anything happen to Gene. She cared too much for him. _Oh, stop trying to deny it_, she told herself. _You love him_. _And you didn't come back to 1982 just to watch his career end. Or see him hauled off to jail!_

Gene needed a bargaining chip. And maybe Alex had one.

"Chris," she said. "Do you still have that address you looked up for me? Tracing the number you were given for a contact?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Give it to Ray. And then tell him to come see me as soon as he can. I have a job for him. Don't mention it to anyone else. All right?"

The matron strode into the room. "You two," she ordered, pointing at Shaz and Chris. "Out. Miss Drake needs her rest and she'd due for her medications."

The couple jumped to obey and were gone in a matter of seconds. Alex let the matron take care of her, thankful for the break and exhausted almost beyond her limits. But she had never been one to sit back and let things happen. Alex had a plan now, and she could relax for a while and settle down for a nap. She just prayed that Summers's flat was as she last saw it.

Alex was drifting off when a familiar presence – and the scent of Old Spice and cigarettes -- made her open her eyes. Gene stood by her bed. He smiled when she looked up at him. "Hello, Bolly," he whispered.

She returned the smile. "Hello. Don't let the matron catch you."

"Oh, I heard her driving Chris and Shaz away. Sneaked in when she went the other way. Just wanted to make sure you're all right after the inquisition."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

He reached over to stroke her cheek, and Alex placed her hand on his. Gene's touch was warm and tender. She felt a closer connection with him than she ever had before. All from this simple caress. Closing her eyes, she continued to hold his hand as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Thank you again for all of the encouragement and supportive reviews. And thanks, also, to those who have put me or "Aftershock" on their Alerts or Favorites lists. It does mean a lot to me.

Chapter 13

Outside Alex's room, there was the usual noise of a crowded hospital. The nurses were talking, people walked back and forth. None of it seemed to disturb Alex. She slept on, moving a little every now and then, her long legs stretching or bending. Sometimes her features creased into a frown and she made sounds that ranged from soft moans to murmured words.

Gene watched her. He'd turned a straight chair around and straddled it, propping folded arms on the back and resting his chin on them. His mind was roaming back and forth, from the moment they'd met until now. Bolly was like no other woman he'd ever known and half the time he didn't know how to deal with her. The other half, he just enjoyed the ride.

He'd been outside the hospital during the interview, waiting to see the Chief, Walker, and Carroll leave. He wanted a good look at their faces. When they had finally emerged, he was rewarded by the sight of a frown on each face. Moments later they were followed by Chris and Shaz, who appeared much more cheerful. Gene grinned to himself. Leave it to Bolly to unsettle the tribunal. She had bigger balls than any those so-called three superiors.

Gene had hurried in to see Alex, stopping only long enough to get some flowers. She was already close to sleep when he'd finally gotten to her room. Now he was settled in, planning to stay a while.

That idea was cut short as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Gene looked up to see the matron standing behind him. She said nothing, just jerked her head toward the door. Knowing it was useless to argue, he got up and followed her out.

Once outside Gene steeled himself for a lecture and wasn't disappointed. "It's Mr. Hunt, isn't it?"

"Yes, Matron."

"And you care about Miss Drake?"

"Yes."

"Then leave her some time to rest and recover. She's had quite enough excitement for one day."

"But I was just—"

"Leave her some time to _rest_ and _recover_," the matron said again. "Alone."

"But—"

"Out!"

Gene looked her over. She was at least ten years his senior. She barely came up to his armpits. But he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "You know, Matron, I have detectives on my team who've been coppers for near twenty years – and aren't as tough as you."

She smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Yes, Matron."

Deciding that he was leaving Alex in good hands, Gene turned to go. He could always sneak back in later.

**********

Ray looked at the address that Chris gave him. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"It's the address where that man called me from," Chris said softly. "The one who asked me to – you know."

Nodding, Ray said, "I know."

"Well, Drake asked me to run a check and get the address. She went there, but I don't know if she found anything. She never said."

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?" Ray repeated.

"I'm not sure," admitted Chris. "I think _she_ thinks it could help the Guv. She just said to give you the address and tell you to see her as soon as you can."

Ray considered that information. Then he got up. "I'm gonna check it out first," he said, putting on his jacket. "I'll go straight to hospital after that. Keep an eye on things."

The flat was near the station. Ray picked the lock and entered a nearly empty bedsit. He stopped short, surprised by the sight that awaited him. In front of him was a large chart or board, covered with photos of police officers and newspaper clippings. A quick glance told him it was all about Operation Rose.

Immediately, Ray knew what Alex wanted. He left the flat, locked the door, and rushed back to Fenchurch East. As he entered CID, he pulled Chris aside. "I need help," Ray said. "Jeffers is in his office, so as far as I'm concerned, he's in charge right now. You come with me."

**********

_It was gray. Everything was gray. Molly sat beside Alex as they drove through the city, on their way to school. Just another ordinary day. But why were they at South Bank? Oh, yes. There was a radio call about a hostage situation. Alex wasn't really worried. She'd handled these situations before._

_But this was suddenly going wrong. Layton! That was his name! He aimed his gun at Alex. Before she could react, Molly was there! Molly! No! Don't take her! Take me!_

_Molly was gone, dragged away by Layton! Alex was terrified beyond speech, beyond thought. A gunshot!_

"Gene!"

"Ma'am!"

Alex's eyes flew open. Her heart was pounding, her breath coming in ragged sobs. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Her gaze finally landed on someone next to her. Focusing, Alex saw Shaz.

"Ma'am?" The young woman sounded concerned but calm. "It's all right," she said soothingly, patting Alex's shoulder. "You're all right."

"Shaz," Alex whispered, trying to pull herself together. "Horrible nightmare."

"About the shooting?" Shaz asked gently.

Alex was about to answer "yes" when she realized that Shaz was referring to the shooting that had landed her Boss in hospital. "No," Alex replied, as Shaz helped her sit up.

"I'm sorry. That was nosy. It's just that you said 'Gene.'" Shaz poured a glass of water and offered it to Alex.

Gene?! That made no sense to Alex. She remembered the dream. It was about that day at South Bank. When Molly had been taken hostage. A human shield. If Alex had mentioned any name in her sleep, it should have been Molly's. Why would she say Gene's name? Because of the other day, when he'd shot Alex? Maybe the gunshot sounds had become one in her mind. Or perhaps it was a sign of her dependence on him. He'd saved her life more than once.

Dinner arrived and Alex ate some of the tasteless meal. "Are you meeting Chris later?" she asked Shaz.

"Well, he's supposed to meet me _here_. He and Ray went out on some job. Ray said you'd know what it was, but he didn't tell me."

Alex looked at the young woman in delighted surprise. Of course Ray didn't need instruction. He must have gone to Summers's flat and understood immediately what Alex wanted. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Shaz, I have a favor to ask. Can you get into my place?"

"I can ask Luigi for the key."

"Good. Could you please go there and get me some clothes?"

"What?"

"Clothes. Something that's not tight around the waist. I have a black dress that's--"

Shaz folded her arms. "No, Ma'am."

"What?"

"No, Ma'am. You are not leaving this hospital." The WPC was adamant. "I don't care what you've got in mind. I don't care if it'll get the Guv back tomorrow. You are not going anywhere."

"Shaz—"

"The Guv'll have our hides if anything happens to you. And even so, _I_ don't want anything else to happen to you. And if Ray and Chris think I'll go along with it—"

Alex was torn between admiration for Shaz's concern and outright aggravation by her stand. "Fine," she said. "I'll just wear what I came in wearing."

"You can't. They were cut off you in casualty. That's what they do."

"I'll send Ray. One way or another, Shaz, I'm—" Alex stopped short as her eye caught sight of some bright flowers. Irises. Beautiful purple-blue irises. She hadn't seen them earlier. "Where did those come from?"

Shaz followed her gaze. "I don't know. They were here when I came in a few minutes ago." She checked for some sign of who they were from. "No card."

Gene. Alex knew they came from Gene, even as she asked about them. "He knew," she whispered, reaching out to touch the flowers. "He knew that I wouldn't want roses."

Shaz watched her DI. She understood that expression in Alex's eyes. It was the look Shaz knew herself to have whenever she was with Chris or even thought about him. And Shaz was also aware that Alex was going to do anything in her power to help the Guv. No matter the cost. Shaz couldn't let her go alone – and she couldn't leave Alex to the boys. They'd try but wouldn't pick up on a sign of Alex's discomfort as quickly as Shaz would.

"What would you like me to bring from your flat, Ma'am?"

Alex gave her a look of surprise and gratitude. "I have a black jersey dress. It doesn't need a belt. And some shoes."

"All right." Shaz squeezed her hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Shaz? What made you change your mind?"

Smiling, Shaz answered, "The irises."

**********

Shortly after Shaz returned, Chris and Ray came in. The men related all they had done at Summers's flat – and Alex explained her idea.

"So that's your plan?" Ray asked Alex.

She nodded. "Yes."

Ray, Chris, and Shaz all exchanged looks. Shaz spoke up. "Why do you have to go there, Ma'am? Why not do it here?"

"Because in here, I'm a patient," Alex explained. "A – a victim. A reminder of why this idiotic investigation is going on in the first place. No. Jeffers has to see me as strong, upright, standing. Facing him down in his own territory. That's how to strike a deal."

"But then you're just giving it away," Ray protested. "It's evidence that you found."

Chris interrupted. "No. The Boss is right. He's got to have a reason to back off and get on our side. If handing it over works like she says, it's the right thing to do. And I don't think the Guv's gonna mind."

"I don't want him to know anything about this," insisted Alex. "Not until the deal is made. It can't look as though he's calling the shots."

Ray nodded. "So what do you think? Maybe 9:00?"

"That sounds good. Call Jeffers and tell him the time. I'm sure he'll want to be there. Come back here around 8:30. Shaz, I'll need your help getting dressed."

"We'll have to be careful coming in and out of here," Ray observed. "The matron will have a fit if she sees you leaving."

"I know. We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes."

"You need to think about the Guv, too," Shaz said. "How are you going to get him to stay away? He's bound to be here--"

They were interrupted as the man in question strode into the room. Gene stopped, clearly surprised by the assembled group. "What are you lot doing here?" he demanded.

Alex could barely suppress a smile. As usual, Gene Hunt seemed to fill a room, sometimes leaving little space for anyone else. Even in casual clothes and trainers, his presence was a bit overwhelming.

"Good evening to you, too, Guv," Alex said smoothly. "And they're visiting with me, of course."

"But we were on our way out," said Chris. "Going to supper. Ready, Shazzer?"

"Ready, Baby," she said, getting to her feet. "You have a good night, Ma'am."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Ray said, moving toward the door.

Chris nodded and the trio left the Guv and the Boss alone.

Alex suddenly felt ill-at-ease. And Gene didn't seem any more comfortable than she. So much had happened between the two of them. And now she was overwhelmed with the possibility of their relationship taking an entirely new direction. A place that excited and terrified her. Unsure where to start, she remembered the flowers and smiled. "Thank you for the irises," she said. "They're beautiful."

Gene smiled. "I – I thought you might be done with roses."

"Yes."

He sat down and looked around the room, seeming to avoid meeting Alex's eyes. She did the same. Silence lingered between them. Gene finally spoke. "I read your statement."

She nodded. "Did Ray give it to you? I thought he might."

"Yeah, he did. I, uh, noticed that we both skipped over a few things."

"There are some things that Jeffers and Carroll and especially Walker don't need to know."

The silver-blue eyes flashed. "Did he give you a hard time?" Gene asked.

Alex laughed softly. "No worse than I'm sure he gave you. We must be quite frustrating to him."

"For a man like Walker, there's nothing more frustrating than the truth." Gene laughed. "I saw his face when he left here. None of 'em looked pleased."

"Good!" She hesitated a moment. "I was so happy to see you after they'd gone. I'm sorry I fell asleep so quickly."

Gene shrugged. "You need your rest. You've got to recover. Besides, matron threw me out right after you fell asleep."

He was still so concerned about her. Alex wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening with him. But she needed him out of the way.

"Speaking of rest," she said, "you look like you could use a good night's sleep."

"I'd rather be here keeping an eye on you," Gene replied.

"I'm sure I'll be asleep soon. Positively knackered."

"That's all right. You've got a couple of Westerns here I can read." Gene picked up "Riders of the Purple Sage." "I wondered if this was my influence."

Sighing, Alex told him, "I read that years ago and thought I'd try it again. Not everything is about the Gene Genie."

"Of course, it is! Whoever told you different is lying."

Alex laughed, but he was right. Everything at present _was_ about DCI Gene Hunt. And right now, she was beginning to worry about getting Gene out of the hospital before Shaz returned. "Really, Gene," she said. "I'd like for you to stay, but I can tell you're exhausted. I wish you'd get some rest. There's still a lot to deal with at the Met and you need to be ready for it."

Gene frowned at her. "Why are you trying to give me the push?"

Now she was forced into a corner – and she'd have to straight out lie. Something she'd wanted to avoid. Guilt gnawed at her as she charged ahead. "It's been a rough 24 hours," she said. "I've been pulled one way and another and I need some time alone. I'm sorry. But I just want to sleep and not think for a while."

He examined her for a moment, and Alex was afraid that he could see right through the pretense. Then Gene nodded and stood up. "All right," he conceded. "I guess you do deserve that after all you've been through." He patted her arm and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he left.

Alex checked the time. 8:17. Shaz would be there soon. Time to get up and start getting ready.

**********

Gene walked out of the hospital, but he didn't go home. Instead, he waited, once again keeping an eye on the place. Something was going on. He didn't know what it was, and he was certain that he wouldn't like it. All he did know was that Alex was up to something and damned if he wasn't going to find it out. She had been just a little too anxious for him to leave. Whatever she had in mind, she'd probably enlisted Ray, Chris, and Shaz. Well, Gene would be waiting for them. Somebody had to protect those too thick to look after themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shaz arrived at 8:30 on the dot. By 8:45 she and Alex were ready to go. Getting out of the hospital was the most difficult part. Ray and Chris were waiting in the stairwell and between them carried Alex down. Yet she was still ready for a rest by the time they reached the side exit where Ray had parked. She leaned against the car.

"Jeffers didn't like it," Ray told her, "but he said he'd be there."

"Good," Alex said. She straightened up. "How do I look?" Her three friends cast looks at each other. "Never mind," she said. "Let's just go."

As they drove to Fenchurch East, Alex asked them if everything was set up at CID. Chris answered from the back seat. "We put it in front of the Guv's office, just like you said. And the whole team's going to be there. Viv and some of the plods, too."

"What?!" Alex turned sharply to look at him, then gasped in pain.

"Ma'am?" Shaz began.

"I'm all right," Alex assured her. "But why is the whole team there? It would be better—"

Ray interrupted. "No. It's better that they _are_ there," he insisted. "Let the Chief see what he's up against."

Seeing the wisdom in Ray's observation, Alex nodded. "All right. But I want them outside of CID, in the hallway. I need to get his confidence."

"They just want Jeffers to know they support the Guv."

**********

The station was fairly quiet as Clive Jeffers drove up. He was angry at having been summoned by DS Carling, but he was intrigued at the same time. Carling had said something about Drake wanting to talk with the Chief. Perhaps she had some information about Hunt, something she didn't want to say in front of Carroll or Walker.

Jeffers had not enjoyed the afternoon's interrogation of Alex Drake. Walker had hated it. Drake was prepared for them, pulling the rug out from under the investigators – especially Walker. At the same time, Jeffers was impressed by her initiative.

So what could she have to say now? It had to be of the utmost importance if she'd checked herself out of the hospital to meet Jeffers at Fenchurch East. In all honesty, he would prefer to clear Hunt. But there was so much more at stake than one DCI's career.

He went in the back way, not wanting to alert those at the front desk of his presence. Carling said that he and Drake would be in CID. As Jeffers approached the room, he saw a few people milling about in the hallways. He recognized them as detectives. What were they doing there?

Carling stood outside the doors and nodded as Jeffers came near. "Chief. Please come in."

Drake was at the front of the room. Behind her was a large board covered with a sheet. Even from the doorway, Jeffers could see that she was pale and her face plainly reflected her pain and weakness. Yet she stood firm, her head held high, as she nodded to him. "Good evening, Chief."

"Good evening, Inspector."

"You know DS Carling and Sergeant James," she continued, gesturing toward the other officers in the room.

"Of course."

"Good. Now let's talk."

**********

By 9 o'clock, Gene had gotten tired of waiting. And it was getting damned cold. He decided to take a chance on sneaking past the sisters and checking on Alex. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was nothing more to her behavior that evening than an honest desire for a good night's rest.

And maybe Princess Di would leave Charles for Ray Carling.

When he got to her floor, he found things in an uproar. The major activity was centered on Alex's room. A day ago, Gene might have been alarmed by the turmoil, thinking that Alex had suffered a setback. Now he knew in his gut that she was gone. There was no way Gene alone could cover all the exits, but he'd figured an escape out the back. Clearly, they'd chosen another route.

Where the bloody hell was she?

And as soon as Gene asked himself that, he knew the answer.

"She must still be in hospital," the matron was saying. "We need to do a thorough search for her."

"How did she get out?" a young man asked.

"I don't know, Doctor," she replied. "The last time I checked on her, she had a visitor. That tall man who was here with her the first night. But he—" The matron looked past the doctor and saw Gene. "There he is!" she announced, as if accusing Gene of something. "What have you done with Miss Drake?!"

"I can promise you, Matron," Gene replied, "that I've done nothing with her. But I think I know where she might be – and it's not in hospital."

"Where?" the doctor demanded. "Do you think she left of her own accord?"

"The only way she would." Gene silently swore to himself that he'd throttle Ray. "I'm going after her. I'll have her back straight away."

Gene was seething as he exited the hospital. Alex Drake was going to drive him mad.

**********

"Won't you take a seat, Chief?" Alex said.

"I'll stand," Jeffers said shortly. "Let's just get this over with. If you're going to beg for Hunt's job --"

Alex's mouth went into a tight line and she breathed out in a huff. She'd have to be careful not to let her temper get the better of her. "I'm not here to beg for anything. I'm here to offer you a chance to make the right decision."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know that the shooting was an accident. And you don't care about Jenette Rivens or her claims. So why are you so reluctant to back up Gene?"

"Hunt has little regard for rules and procedures. It's not known if he can be trusted."

"Trusted?!" Alex couldn't believe that excuse. "The man exists to uphold the law. And you're questioning his loyalty? Loyalty to whom?"

"To the Met! To his fellow officers!"

Alex clenched her fists. She took a slow, deep breath. The pain in her side was worsening. She was tired. But she had to finish.

"I'll show you where Gene Hunt's loyalty is," she said. Alex started to reach up to remove the cloth covering the chart, but the pain stopped her. "Ray, Viv. Please remove the sheet." The sergeants hurried to do so. Ray gave Alex a questioning look. She whispered, "I'm all right." He nodded and moved away.

The sight of Summers's work had the desired effect on Jeffers. He stared, stunned by the trail of corruption that had been gathered. Alex smiled a bit. "This is the work of an informant of mine. He introduced himself to me as Boris Johnson. The man killed by Gene just before I was shot. Johnson was involved in Operation Rose, but he wanted it exposed. So he began to trace the corruption. Not just at Fenchurch East but elsewhere in the Met. I found this in his flat, having found his address from a phone number he gave. It's been collected as evidence."

Alex turned to the chart. "Let me refresh your memory," she said. "Sean Irvine. He was found in a strip club, the apparent victim of a sex game gone wrong. We discovered that he was murdered by Kevin Hales, to keep Sean from uncovering rampant corruption in the department. Sean was an honest cop. But those who gave Kevin his orders decided that Kevin himself couldn't be trusted. He was murdered, as well. This time it was supposed to be a suicide. And it happened while he was in custody

"Both of these deaths can be blamed on one man." Alex pointed to Mac's picture. "Superintendent Charles Macintosh. SuperMac. You know, I was excited about meeting him. Admired him at first. I'd heard what an exceptional officer he was. Stalwart. Tough. Honest. And he gave us a speech about being clean. Upholding the law. Never backing down.

"Gene was glad, too, that Mac was here. He could point to Mac as an example to follow. But that began to fall apart fairly quickly. First we learned that Mac was having an affair with Sean Irvine's wife. Then Hales indicated that his had support in the department. Hints of corruption everywhere. We had questions, and Mac reached out to Gene, to get his DCI in line. The entire speech about being clean was a lie."

Jeffers interrupted. "Yes, yes, I know about Mac," he said, waving his hand as if to dismiss Alex's recounting of the events. "What has this to do with the matter at hand?"

"I just want to give you an idea of how these things unfolded," Alex replied. "And how they were dealt with." She turned away for a moment, as if to study the photos. In fact, she was trying to cope with a flare-up of pain. Getting control, she went back to the Chief.

"The next problem came with a Dr. Battleford. A man who pretended to be a friend to the Gypsies at a nearby encampment. Instead, he was having sex with an underage girl and impregnated her. When her boyfriend tried blackmailing the doctor, Battleford killed him. Mac wanted the charges dropped because he and the doctor were Masons together. Gene talked Mac out of that and got Mac's trust by joining the Masons.

"It was clear that Mac was thoroughly, unrepentantly corrupt. The final straw came with Ralph Jarvis. A man who had been a copper. A murderer. A man who sold young girls – their innocence, their virginity -- to the highest bidder! It was a game to him! And Mac covered for Jarvis. Cleaned up his messes. Covered up his murders. And when it looked as though I was questioning things too much, Mac framed me as bent.

"You know what happened then. Mac finally got a good look at himself. He killed Jarvis, then turned the gun on himself. Gene tried to stop him, but Mac was killed during the struggle. But before he died, he warned us about Operation Rose.

"It took us weeks to uncover what Operation Rose was. Mac was supposed to cover things up again. But he wasn't there this time. Carnegie and the others were caught in the act, and their bullion heist was stopped."

Alex paused, expecting Jeffers to say something. Instead, the Chief continued to stare at the photos and news articles tracing the path of Mac's destruction. She glanced over at Viv and Ray, both of whom nodded to her. They could see it, too. Her plan just might work.

"What I don't understand, Chief," Alex went on, "is why this had to go on for so long. Month after month. Year after year. You've probably seen where Mac put the profits of his actions. All that artwork. His investment for a cushy retirement. All of it built on the blood of others. He couldn't have acquired it overnight. No, this was careful planning for years. From one department to another. From one station to another. On up the ladder. And it looks as thought no one – _no one_ – bothered to look beneath the surface, the façade of the incorruptible SuperMac. Until finally it fell to one man, one DCI, who said, 'Enough! Not in my station! Not on my patch! It stops here! It stops now!'"

Alex pointed to Gene's picture. "Gene Hunt. The man brave enough, honest enough to take on the job that no one else wanted. The man who refused to go along or look the other way."

Jeffers turned red. "Are you accusing me of abetting Mac?! Of allowing him to do these things?!" he shouted.

"No." Alex shook her head. "No, I don't think you're bent. I don't think you're a bad man. I do think that it was just easier not to know." The Chief flinched, and she knew she'd struck home. "I'm not sure I can blame you. You're ambitious. You moved steadily up the chain of command at the Met. And you've done it through hard work. If you did suspect Mac of any wrongdoing, you didn't know how high up his friends and influence went. So maybe it was easier not to question. I don't, however, extend that courtesy to Mark Walker. I have a feeling he knew all about Carnegie's dealings and just didn't care as long as the streets were clean." Again there was a small reaction from Jeffers. He, too, must have that suspicion about Walker.

Things were quiet for a moment. Alex gritted her teeth. She desperately wanted to lie down and get some painkillers and go to sleep. But they were almost at the end. She waited for the Chief to speak, anticipating the question he was sure to ask. Finally he did.

"So, DI Drake," he said, "what did you bring me here for? And why did you show me this – this panel of photos? What are you going to do with it?"

She smiled. "It's yours."

"Mine?!" Jeffers stared in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"It's yours," Alex repeated. "To do with as you wish. Of course, I have a suggestion."

"And what's that?"

"Claim it. Say you put it together. That the investigation into Mac's corruption and Operation Rose was yours from day one. It was your idea. Gene was acting under your direction and has continued to do so, even for the past few days. Turn it over to someone higher up you can trust. Gene and I will back you up.

"In return, Gene is cleared of any charges involving the shooting. It was an accident. I'm alive. I'll recover. And Gene comes back to the place he belongs. This station. This team. _His_ team."

Jeffers looked even more incredulous than before. "What makes you think I'll go along with any such thing?!"

"As I said, you're ambitious. This can only help you."

"And why should I believe that Hunt will agree? Or was this all his idea?"

"Gene knows absolutely nothing about this meeting. But don't worry. Gene _isn't_ ambitious. Not in the same way you and Walker are. Maybe one day he'd like to be Superintendent, but right now what he cares about is doing his job and keeping his team together. And we want _him_ back. You saw those people in the hallways. They're here to show you that they support their Guv."

"I know they're loyal to him," Jeffers said. "But loyalty to one man isn't good for the force."

"It's better than loyalty to nothing!" Alex countered. "Which is exactly what you had with Mac! And Carnegie and the others! They put the interest of their bank accounts ahead of the Met. And in case you haven't figured it out by now, every officer here knows that loyalty to Gene Hunt _is_ loyalty to the Met!"

Jeffers was beginning to consider the idea. Alex could see it in his face. "There are two other officers investigating this," he said.

"You outrank them. And you have this as proof of your integrity. Your superiors will listen to you. Especially in light of Carnegie's role in the heist and that Walker is _his_ superior."

Alex stepped away from the panel. She wanted the Chief to have a clear look at it and see it as his own. She swayed just a bit and Ray moved toward her, but Alex shook her head. She had to keep up appearances. Reaching the doors, Alex turned back to see that Jeffers was doing as she'd thought he would. He had moved closer to the chart. It was his now.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked softly.

Jeffers turned around. He took just a moment longer, then asked, "What about the sergeants?"

Ray spoke up. "We didn't see a thing."

"Didn't hear anything, either," added Viv.

Another moment. Then Jeffers nodded. "Deal."

"You'll get Gene cleared and back on duty here as DCI at Fenchurch East," said Alex.

"I'll do everything possible."

It wasn't an absolute guarantee, but then Alex knew that it really couldn't be. However, if Jeffers said he'd do his best, he would. She held out her hand, and the Chief came over to shake. He gestured toward the panel. "What happens to that now?"

"It'll be returned to the evidence room. It will be safe there until you need it. In the meantime—" Alex turned to Ray. "Do you have the photos?" Ray gave her a large envelope. "Here are photos of the chart as evidence if you want to examine the details further."

Jeffers smiled. "You're quite a woman, DI Drake." He walked out of the room.

"Ray, Viv," Alex said. "Cover the panel again and don't let anyone near it. We can't have it disturbed in any way. It belongs to the Chief now."

"I'll get a couple of the PCs to help me lock it away," Viv said.

"Thanks, Skipper."

The hallways were quiet. Then the doors opened again and the officers poured into CID. Chris and Shaz were two of the first in. "Well?" Chris asked.

Ray lit up a cigarette. "She did it!" he announced. "The Guv's comin' back!"

A cheer erupted from everyone. In spite of her exhaustion and pain, Alex felt exhilaration as she was congratulated by all present. Ray and Shaz moved quickly to make certain that she wasn't jostled too much, but the officers seemed to remember that she was wounded and were careful with her. At the same time, Viv pulled Chris over to the chart to keep the curious away.

Alex stayed just a minute longer, then took Ray's arm. "I need to get back," she said softly.

"Right," he said, putting out his cigarette. "Oi! You lot! We need to get the Boss back to hospital. So move along. Nothing to see here." Everyone laughed. "Go on over to Luigi's."

The room emptied out, with just Viv and two constables staying behind for their task. Ray took off his jacket. "Gonna be cold outside," he told Alex. "Put this on."

"You're truly a gentleman, Ray," she replied.

Chris took Shaz's place at Alex's side while Shaz cleared the way for them. Alex was moving through sheer willpower, leaning on Ray as much as she could. She thought of her first trip through those halls, and almost wished Gene was there now to pick her up and carry her outside. But Alex felt it was important to continue to show strength to the other officers. It wouldn't do to pass out at their feet.

Shaz ran ahead to the front doors of Fenchurch East, then stopped cold. "Bugger!" she said.

Alex didn't even need to ask why the young woman had said it. She knew even before Ray and Chris helped her outside.

At the bottom of the steps, leaning against the Quattro, was Gene. His arms were folded, his legs crossed. And even from yards away, Alex could feel his anger.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Thanks again to my betas, Amlyn and TracyT. And thanks to those who encourage me through reviews and adding me to their Alerts and Favorites.

Chapter 15

She was at Fenchurch East. Gene knew that. He considered every possible plan of action Alex could have taken, and that felt most likely. She would be meeting with Jeffers. Not much different from his own actions of that morning. Gene didn't know what Alex thought she might accomplish, but he understood that she was going to try.

What he didn't understand was her taking chances with her recovery. That infuriated him.

As he arrived at the station, he saw Jeffers driving away. So far he was right. Ray's car was parked on the street in front, so Gene pulled up behind it, got out, and waited.

The front doors opened and Shaz stepped out, stopping short as she saw him. Alex, supported on either side by Ray and Chris, followed. From what Gene could see, the rest of CID was behind. But everyone was still now, and as far as Gene was concerned, just Alex and he were present.

Resisting the urge to march up the steps, pick her up, and carry her to the car, Gene simply opened the passenger door and waited. He wanted her to come to him.

_I should have known_, thought Alex.

"Ray," she said, "tell everyone to hold back and not rush the Guv. I need to speak with him."

Ray passed along the message, then he and Chris helped Alex down the steps. Shaz followed. The rest of the officers exited and scattered in all directions.

As she walked out to meet Gene, Alex wondered exactly what she would say to him. Determination kept her on her feet as they got to the Quattro. Gene took over then, firmly yet gently taking her arm and guiding her into his car. Alex tried but couldn't contain a gasp of pain as she sat, and Gene looked up sharply. A different kind of pain hit Alex as she saw the concern and fear in his eyes. She felt guilty for worrying him. Yet she would never regret coming to make the deal with Jeffers.

Gene was startled when he heard Alex gasp. She was strong and if the pain was so bad as to make her do that, it could mean something serious. _Stupid woman! _he thought. _Risking herself like this!_ He pulled out the seat belt and carefully strapped her in, watching for any further signs of discomfort. Alex bit her lip and breathed out slowly. He backed out of the car and closed the door.

Gene turned to the three behind him. If he had time, he'd have taken out his anger on them immediately. Instead he scowled at Ray, Chris, and Shaz in turn and said, "I'll deal with you later."

**********

The drive back to the hospital was quiet at first. Gene drove slowly, cautiously. The fact that he'd strapped her in with the seat belt let Alex know how worried he was. She waited for Gene to make the first move. Finally he spoke.

"You've got a rotten poker face, Drake. You tried just a little too hard to get rid of me. I tried to keep a lookout, but you got away from hospital before I could stop you. When I found out you'd slipped out, I figured you for the station.

"I'm not surprised that you'd deliberately do something that would infuriate me. That's just what you do. I am surprised that you'd worry the hospital staff. They're entrusted with your care."

Alex was surprised by his comment, then thoroughly ashamed. He was right. "I'll apologize to them," she said. "However—"

"I don't want to hear it," Gene said flatly.

"Fine," she replied, now annoyed herself. "But you'll have to sooner or later."

"You risked yourself for some attempt to get through to Jeffers."

"How did you know—"

"I saw him driving away from the station."

Alex crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't do."

"I don't have a hole in my gut!" Gene returned, finally raising his voice.

"That wouldn't stop you and I wasn't going to let it stop me!"

"My bloody career is not worth your life!"

Alex moved to face him, but a stab of pain caught her off-guard and she gasped. Gene looked at her but said nothing more.

He parked outside the casualty entrance and got out. Alex unfastened her seat belt and waited for him, not certain that she could exit the car on her own. Gene opened the door and helped her out. As soon as she was on her feet, he picked her up, gently cradling her. Alex put an arm around his neck as he carried her into the hospital. But she could no longer hold back. Tears of exhaustion, stress, and pain came to her eyes, and she began to cry on his shoulder.

Gene held her a bit tighter, then stopped short. Through his shirt, he felt a damp spot on Alex's dress. Two young men were standing outside casualty, smoking and talking. They jumped to help Gene as he drew near, one grabbing a nearby wheelchair, the other offering to help carry Alex. "This is Miss Drake," Gene said, as they lowered her into the chair. "She's a patient here, had abdominal surgery a few days ago."

"The patient they were looking for tonight?" the man pushing the wheelchair asked.

"Yes."

The other man pointed at Gene's chest. "Is that your blood or hers?

Gene glanced down. "It's hers," he answered. Before he could say more, they were rushing her in. Alex turned, looking over her shoulder, her eyes filled with tears.

"Gene?" she called.

"I'll be here," he assured her.

**********

Ray, Chris, and Shaz watched the Quattro disappear down the street. "Should we follow them?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Shaz said. "The Guv looked like he didn't want us around."

Ray shrugged. "Let's just go on to Luigi's. Meet up with everyone. I could use a drink after that business tonight." They went across the street. "You know, Drake was amazing. Could barely stand, but she faced down Jeffers."

As they passed under a streetlight, Shaz nodded toward Ray. "What's that on your shirt?" she asked.

"Where?" Ray returned.

"Just there." Shaz stopped him and pointed at the spot. At once all three froze. They knew what it was.

Touching the stain confirmed Ray's thoughts. "She's bleeding," he said.

They all turned and ran for Ray's car.

**********

Anger and fatigue went through Gene in waves. The fatigue was countered by anger, the anger damped by fatigue. And on top of it all was worry and fear. He wanted to charge past the hospital staff to be with Alex, but he didn't want to interfere with their work. He'd just settle for some word. How long had they been in there? Checking the time, Gene was surprised to learn that it had been little more than ten minutes.

A part of him liked Alex's drive and fire. As Ray had told him, she was going to fight for Gene. But that same determination got her into trouble more than once. Now he was afraid it had once again endangered her life.

Why had she done it? Jeffers wasn't going to be swayed by any kind of plea from her. So why had she gone to meet with him?

Unless… maybe… she really did…

"Guv!" Ray's voice cut into Gene's thoughts. The DCI turned to see Ray, Shaz, and Chris running into the waiting room. Finally Gene had someone to take out his anger on.

"Is she all right?" Shaz asked.

"Where is she?" Chris asked at the same time.

Gene glared at them. "She's being examined for any injuries caused by her leaving hospital before she should!" he growled. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

"She wanted to go," answered Ray. "She wanted to talk with the Chief."

"And you helped her?!"

"She was doing all right today," Chris chimed in. "And she wanted to help."

"Help?!" Gene snapped. "She ended up bleeding, opened up the wound again! I swear to God, if anything happens to her—"

"Stop it!"

The three men turned in shock toward Shaz.

"Just stop it, all of you!" she repeated. "Tell him, Ray."

Ray frowned. "Not my place to tell. It's the Boss's. It's her deal."

"What kind of deal?" Gene asked. "What did she offer him?"

Silence. Gene shook his head. "All right. Get out of my sight. All of you."

"Fine," Ray said. He moved toward the doorway. Shaz called after him, but Ray only said, "No use talking to him when he's like this."

A man stepped into Ray's path. He appeared to be in his thirties. The long white coat identified him as a doctor. He looked past Ray and straight at Gene. "Mr. Hunt?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mr. Hamilton, the surgeon on duty tonight. I've examined Miss Drake. She tore some sutures, but there doesn't appear to be any other damage. I've replaced the stitches and increased her antibiotics to deter any future infection." The surgeon looked pointedly at everyone present. "Especially since I don't know what kind of uncontrolled environment she was in tonight. She's in some pain but should be fine – barring any more excursions outside hospital."

Relief washed over Gene. "Can I see her?"

"She's already on her way back to her room. She asked for you. Described you perfectly to me. But please don't stay long. She's exhausted and needs sleep."

"Thank you."

Having heard the doctor's report, Ray continued on his way out. Shaz and Chris lingered a moment longer before finally telling Gene "good night" and following. Gene was still irritated at them for having created this situation. He'd deal with them later.

**********

As Ray, Chris, and Shaz left the hospital, Gene went upstairs to Alex's room. The matron met him at the door. Although younger than the one he'd seen in the afternoon, this one had the same manner about her. "I wouldn't let you in," she said, "but Miss Drake is asking for you. Five minutes."

Gene nodded and entered the room. Alex's eyes were closed, but they opened as he drew near. "I've apologized to the staff," she murmured. "And I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm not sorry I went."

Of course she wasn't. She wouldn't be Bolly if she regretted her actions. "I know," Gene told her. "Just get some sleep."

Before he finished speaking, her eyes were closed again. Seconds later, she was asleep.

**********

_It was worth it. It was worth it. It was worth it_.

The phrase was becoming something of a mantra for Alex as she made her way across her room. Waking up that morning was hard. Moving about, even harder. Every muscle was screaming at her to give up and lie down. All the result of pushing herself too much the previous day. But it was worth it. _I don't care if I'm stuck in here another week. As long as Gene's back where he belongs_.

Gene. He was so angry the night before. Yet he was gentle and comforting carrying her into the hospital. Alex was surprised and disappointed not to find him there when she woke up. Maybe he had decided that she was safe and sound and he could trust her to the sisters.

Or maybe he was still furious.

Alex thought she could understand. After all, their fallout came from not being truthful. And she had lied to Gene – again. She kept him in the dark and insisted that everyone else do the same. Two things Gene hated: secrets and lies.

At lunchtime, Shaz and Chris dropped by. They told her that Jeffers had rescinded the orders to split up the team. "So much nicer there today," Shaz said. "No gloom and doom. It's going great."

"We're glad you're all right, too, Ma'am," Chris added. "Gave us a scare when we saw you'd been bleeding."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"There was blood on Ray shirt," Shaz explained. "We saw it after the Guv drove away with you, so we came to hospital." She paused. "The Guv was furious."

"I know." Hesitating a bit, Alex asked. "Have you seen him today? Does he know exactly what happened?"

"He asked us last night," said Chris, "but Ray wouldn't tell him. Said that was your job."

"So the Guv threw us out," Shaz concluded.

"It _is_ my job," Alex agreed. "But I haven't seen him today." Her eyes were drawn to the irises.

Shaz followed Alex's gaze, then nudged Chris. "We should go. Get some rest, Ma'am. You've had a couple of rough days." The couple left the room.

Alex touched the flowers and sighed. "Come on, Gene," she murmured. "Come on and yell at me. Get it all out. Then maybe we can move on."

**********

Gene had thought that getting back to his own place would help him get a good night's rest. He was wrong. He'd finally given up and rose early, determined to speak with Jeffers about the meeting with Alex.

But that wasn't working out. He was on the phone, trying to track down Jeffers, only to be told once again that the Chief was not available. Finally Gene slammed down the receiver, ready to give it up. A trip to the station that morning had proved useless. The Chief wasn't in and it was not known when he'd return. Avoiding CID, Gene had left. Subsequent phone calls did no good. All he'd finally learned was that Jeffers was in meetings at Central. Whatever Alex had set in motion was charging on without Gene's knowledge or consent. And that infuriated him.

He'd wanted to give Alex some time alone. She needed rest, especially after her little jaunt the night before. Well, so much for that. This whole thing was her idea. She could explain it.

**********

The afternoon was dragging by. Alex couldn't settle her mind on anything. She tried reading; but every time someone passed by the open door of her room, she looked up in anticipation of seeing Gene. And every time she was disappointed. At last she decided to walk a bit, even if it was just up and down the halls. Although the muscles in her legs protested, she knew the mild exercise would do her good.

Donning her red robe over pajamas and putting on her slippers, she was ready to go when Gene finally appeared in the doorway. Alex was relieved and happy to see him. He was again casually dressed in jeans, white button-up shirt, and a leather jacket. But he was back in his cowboy boots. Alex could get used to seeing him that way.

But as pleased as she was to see Gene, he didn't appear to feel the same way. The usual pout was in place and his eyes were guarded.

There were no greetings. Gene simply came into the room and closed the door. Taking off his jacket, he said, "What kind of deal did you make with Jeffers? What did you offer him?"

Alex laughed shortly. "The only thing he needed," she replied. "A chance at redemption. With a bit of glory thrown in."

"What are you talking about?" Gene asked, clearly puzzled.

She told him everything, from sending Ray to the flat to shaking hands with Jeffers. Midway through her account, Gene started pacing, though he didn't interrupt. He did, however, keep an eye on her, and Alex was reminded of a lion in a cage. _Exactly what he is_, she thought.

"You know what happened then," she concluded. "You were waiting for me."

Gene stopped. "It didn't occur to you that I might like a bit of that glory for myself?" he asked.

"Yes, but I know you'd rather have the team."

"So you put yourself at risk! You're lucky you only ended up with torn stitches. You might've done worse, gone under the knife again."

"That didn't happen."

"And you dragged all of CID into this."

"I didn't drag any of them into it! Well, except for Ray, but I needed help and he provided it."

"I'll deal with him later." Gene growled.

"Don't take this out on him," Alex said. "It was my idea."

"But he was in on it. Who else? How many people have risked their careers for nothing?"

Alex gaped at him. "Nothing?! It was done to help you!"

"I could've handled it! Who else knows?!"

"Ray and Viv were in the room with Jeffers and me. I'm sure Chris and Shaz know most of it by now. No one else – other than you. Everyone else was outside. They were only there as a show of support for you. Out of loyalty. And it made a difference to Jeffers to see them."

"They didn't need to do that!" insisted Gene, fury still flashing in his eyes. "I could have handled it! Better that -- than have them reprimanded by the Chief."

"Everyone _wanted_ to be there!" Alex shook her head in amazement. "My God, Gene! Don't you have any idea of how much you're loved?"

Gene froze, completely baffled by her question. Loved? "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm their superior. They don't love me."

"They do," Alex replied softly. "They do because they know you love them. You're a natural-born leader. They trust you. You snarl and yell, but they know you'd do anything for them. And they're grateful.

"Have you never really thought about it? The confidence you instill in your team? Take Ray and Chris. They followed you down here from Manchester. They didn't have to. They _wanted_ to. Because they believe in you. Their careers took a hit. If they'd stayed in Manchester, Ray would've been DI by now. Chris would have made sergeant. They knew coming to London would mean they'd go to the end of the line for promotions. Yet they came anyway."

That was something the three men didn't really discuss. At least not since Gene had tried to talk Ray and Chris out of moving to London. But they insisted, and Gene was glad that they did. Their presence gave him a place to start in a new city. However, Alex was right. The move did knock their rankings back a bit.

Alex continued. "And the rest of the team? They know who they are, Gene. They're the band of misfits. The ones no one else wanted. Bounced around from one department to another, one station to another, for whatever reason. Maybe some of them are a little older, a little slower. Maybe burned out from one too many cases that keep them awake at night, horrible cases that I can't even imagine handling. And they're just hanging on for another year or two until they can get full pension. And you're helping them get there.

"Maybe some of them are young and needed guidance and confidence that no one else was willing to give. And you're showing them the way."

As she spoke, Gene saw the faces of his team and could place someone with every example Alex mentioned. He met her gaze and saw tears forming in her hazel eyes as she continued.

"And maybe one of them landed here with nothing but the clothes on her back and a warrant card. Confused. Terrified. Desperate. And you said, 'Welcome on board.' And made her part of the team. _Your_ team. You gave her a place to belong. Something she'd never truly known before."

The day she arrived. Gene remembered that expression of fear and bewilderment on Alex's face as he'd carried her into CID. He'd pegged her as an independent sort. He had no idea how much being on the team meant to her.

"You've always been there to look out for us, stand up for us. It was our turn to stand up for you. This isn't Hadleyville, Gene. You don't have to be Will Kane, meeting the noon train on your own. You don't have to face the Frank Millers of this world alone. You still have your deputies. They're loyal to you."

Startled by the reference, Gene met her eyes. "You've seen 'High Noon,' Bolly?"

"Of course," she answered, smiling gently.

He took a step toward her. "Then you should remember that Will Kane wasn't really alone."

Alex moved closer. "No, he wasn't. He had Amy." Amy Kane. Will's bride. A young Quaker woman, willing to renounce her belief in nonviolence to protect her man.

Gene took another step. "And who's _my_ Amy?"

Alex closed the space between them. She reached up to cup his face, looking deep into the silver-blue eyes she loved so much. "I'll always have your back," she whispered.

She kissed him gently at first, enjoying the wonderful feeling of his lips on hers. Gene held her close, still careful of her injuries. They began to explore this new sensation of being in each other's arms. His tongue parted her lips, and she responded passionately.

Gene had never really believed this would happen. Alex was in his arms, welcoming his touch. He traced kisses along her jaw and down her throat, rewarded by her sharp intake of breath and soft moan. Her hand caressed the back of his neck. "Gene," she murmured softly. "Gene."

Alex felt Gene's lips brush her face, leaving gentle kisses along her forehead and cheeks. He whispered her name over and over. She had not expected this overwhelming combination of ardor and tenderness from him.

Finally he just held her, and Alex rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them made an effort to let go. They had spent such a long time in reaching this moment that they didn't want it to end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: My thanks for the encouragement and support given me in Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites. And to my betas – and friends -- Amlyn and TracyT. And since I've neglected to say it since the first chapter, I own nothing associated with Ashes to Ashes. I'm danged lucky to have Life on Mars on DVD.**

Chapter 16

Gene held Alex in his arms, amazed at how perfect their bodies felt together. The scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, the feel of her breath on his neck, all began to overwhelm his senses. He kissed her forehead, then slowly traced the contours of her face with his lips until finally he found her mouth once more. A gentle kiss led to a deeper, more urgent one. Her arms went around his neck, silently urging him on. His tongue brushed past her lips, exploring the sweetness of her mouth.

What amazed him most was her response. Her hands caressed his neck, her fingers wove through his hair. Her tongue played against his, then tickled the roof of his mouth. He pulled her body more tightly to him, still careful not to touch the site of the wound. But he allowed himself the freedom to follow the outline of her hips and was pleased when she pressed herself to him.

In spite of everything – fatigue, pain, uncertainty, guilt – Alex wanted nothing more than Gene's touch and the excitement of his body against hers. Her entire being felt absorbed in this moment. The scent of his cologne mixed with the lingering smell of his cigarettes. The taste of his lips, his mouth, a mixture of mint and smoke and whisky. The texture of his tongue. The roughness of his skin. The play of muscles in his back and arms. The gentleness of his touch on her body.

His mouth left hers as he kissed her neck, finding the most sensitive areas under her ear and down to her shoulder. She moaned. "Yes," she whispered, her breath ragged.

He knew he should stop. She was injured. They were in a hospital. There was no way this could go any further.

But he had imagined holding her this way for so long, it was tough to let go.

She really wished they didn't have to stop. She hadn't even been aware of how much she wanted him, how much he meant to her. But they would have to let go.

The decision was made for them by a loud "ahem" from the doorway.

They jumped apart. One of the nurses stood in the room, holding a tiny paper cup containing Alex's medications. The nurse didn't seem particularly shocked or even annoyed, and Alex's knew that the woman had likely seen worse upon walking into a patient's room. She stole a glance at Gene and he raised his eyebrows at her. Stifling a laugh, Alex took the cup as the nurse poured a glass of water for her -- and then waited. Dutifully Alex swallowed the pills. The nurse then left but not before giving Alex and Gene a stern look of disapproval.

They stood just another few seconds in silence before Alex heard an explosion of laughter from Gene, followed immediately by her own giggling. Sitting on the bed, she watched Gene and realized that she'd never really seen him laugh before. In fact, he hardly ever smiled in such an open and wonderful way.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "I haven't been caught out like that since I was – what? – 16 years old!" he said. "Matilda Alderson. Her dad found us on their sofa. Grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and chucked me out the front door. Mind you, he was a huge man. I must've flown ten feet. Lucky he didn't break my neck. And we were just snogging!"

"Just snogging?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe we were horizontal," Gene admitted. "And maybe I was sort of on top of her. And maybe my hand was up her blouse. But we still had our clothes on!"

Alex laughed. "And that was the end of you and Matilda?"

"No!" Gene grinned. "We were just more careful."

Alex lay back on the pillows. "Mine was a lot more recent than that," she said. "Five years ago. Molly was seven. Walked in on me and a man I was dating. Stephen Hammett." She sobered, avoiding Gene's gaze. "We were on the sofa, too. Our clothes half off. Molly should have been asleep, but she was sick and finally came downstairs. She was crying, had a fever, was breaking out. Chicken pox. Stephen said I should just give her an aspirin and send her back to bed. When I made it plain that my child was my priority, he walked out. Goodbye, Stephen."

"Good riddance, too," growled Gene. "Bastard!"

She glanced at him and saw the fury in his eyes. There was also a bit of confusion in his expression. Alex understood that Gene didn't believe that Molly existed, but the idea of a man putting his own wants ahead of a sick child angered him. Sitting up again, Alex reached for his hand.

"Gene, there's so much I want to tell you," she began. "So much I _need_ to tell you. That you need to know."

He squeezed her hand. "You're tired, Alex. You should—"

"No! Please, don't go!" She clutched at him with both hands. "Please, I just need to tell you one thing." If she didn't do this now, she might not have the courage again. "Just one thing," Alex repeated. "And something very important – extremely important – to ask of you."

**********

It was the last thing he expected.

Alex was asleep when he left her. The past few days had taken almost every reserve she had. Gene had listened intently to her request, promising to do all he could to fulfill it – and trying to hide his astonishment and disbelief.

_Please, Gene. Just listen to me. I know this sounds mad, I know you don't really believe me, but please. Let me get it all out_.

She'd sounded so desperate that he was startled. So he kept still while her fantastic story came out -- even though at times, it was difficult not to interrupt.

_I told you that when I was shot_ – he noticed that she avoided saying "when you shot me" – _I woke up in my own time. 2008. I was home but in hospital. Molly was there. But then I saw you on the television, on the computer monitors, everywhere. You were yelling at me to wake up and tell everyone that the shooting was accidental. And that's when I began to understand that I wasn't really awake. It was an out-of-body experience._

Gene didn't believe in "out-of-body" experiences – except perhaps those induced by heavy drinking -- but he held his tongue.

_I was still in a coma. Still lying in the bed, unresponsive. I saw myself there. I'd had an infection and was given a very strong antibiotic. It worked, but my body was weakened by the treatment. The doctor told Molly and Evan that I was in a deeper coma. He sounded as though my case was hopeless, but Molly said, 'We're not giving up on her.'_

It took Gene a moment to remember who Evan was. Of course. Evan White. The man Alex thought was her godfather. Because she also thought she was Alex Price. Gene was really wishing he could take out his flask.

_I thought Molly was talking about herself and Evan, but I was wrong. She was referring to someone else. Gene, I know she was talking about you. You were there. I _saw_ you. At the hospital. Walking down the hall. I – I didn't see your face, I don't know if you were 45 or 70. Still, I'm certain it was you! And Molly knew you! She trusted you. She has such good instincts about people. I don't know how you got there. I don't know how Molly knew you. But she did._

_When I saw you in the hallway, I tried to follow you. But I heard an alarm and people were rushing to my room, so I went back. My heart had stopped. They were trying to revive me. Molly ran to the door and called to you to hurry. I think – _Alex paused and Gene saw the familiar expression, her lips in a tight line as she fought for control –_ I think she believed I was really dying. But I was still there. When they used the defibrillator, I woke up here._

She then grasped Gene's hands tightly. Her eyes sought his, begging for understanding. _I'm absolutely sure it was you coming to the doorway, to Molly. So what I have to ask you, Gene, is not to let them give up on me. I'm still there. I'm still alive, somewhere in that comatose body. Please don't let them give up on me. Do whatever you have to do, what you're good at. Insist that they keep trying. Yell at them. Yell at me! Order me about! Just don't let me go! Not without a fight! I've had dreams lately that you and Molly are together and I'm trying to reach you. Help me get back to Molly. And you._

Gene was shaken by her request and her complete faith in her delusion. It was impossible. Even if he did believe her, even if he made it to 2008, how was he supposed to know where she was or when she would need him?

_Please?_

He found himself saying, "I will." If only to reassure her and give her some peace of mind. He'd taken on the task of looking after Alex. Now he would continue it.

But there was more. While she was clearly thankful for his answer, Alex had more to add.

_Thank you. But just in case_ – She pursed her lips again and swallowed hard – _just in case I don't make it, if you're truly convinced that I'm gone and there's no hope_ – Tears began to slip down her cheeks and Gene felt his heart break a little for her despair. Her voice sank to a whisper. _Please look after Molly for me. Take care of my daughter. I know it's a tremendous thing to ask, but I know that you'll do everything you can for her. Evan's her godfather and adores her and would gladly take on the responsibility, but I – I can't help thinking that you're there for a reason. For Molly – and me. You're needed -- and you're there._

Gene had held her and promised that he do all in his power. And he'd meant it. He kissed Alex and nestled her in his arms. She thanked him again and even said that she knew he didn't really believe her but she was so glad that he agreed. Gradually he felt the tension and fear leave her. Alex settled into bed and he'd held her hand until she fell asleep.

Now he drove home, wondering if he did the right thing. Maybe it wasn't right, encouraging Alex's fantasies.

Then again, Gene asked for her trust and honesty. She was giving him that. Perhaps he should practice the same with her. It was as he'd decided before. He may not believe in this future nonsense, but he believed in Alex Drake. That would have to do for now.

**********

The phone was ringing when Gene got home. It was Jeffers, telling him to come to the station the next morning. Gene arrived at 8:00 a.m. and headed straight for the Chief's office.

Jeffers sat behind his desk and opened the top drawer. "Pending the final decision by the board of review, you are restored to your position at Fenchurch East." He took Gene's warrant card from the drawer and handed it over. "I did what I could, but you'll still have to wait for an official notification. Until then, you'll be 'acting' DCI."

"I understand," Gene answered.

They avoided talking about the deal Alex had made with Jeffers, but Gene knew the implications of the Chief's assurance of his efforts. "What about Walker and Carroll?" Gene asked.

"Carroll is going along with my judgment. Walker has his own worries right now."

"Because of Carnegie?"

"Let's just say that Walker's record is under review."

Gene smiled. "Any word on Jenette Rivens?"

Jeffers shrugged. "She seems to have disappeared."

"Probably off to greener pastures," concluded Gene.

"Very likely." Jeffers stood, signaling an end to the meeting. "I know they're waiting for you at CID." They shook hands.

"Thank you, Chief."

**********

Approaching CID, Gene found that he was dragging his feet. He felt gratitude to everyone on the other side of the double doors, but he was not sure how to express it. Pausing for a moment, he saw Viv coming near. "You, too?" he asked the Skipper.

"Me, too," Viv said. "Go on in, Guv."

The two men opened the doors. It was clear that the officers were waiting for him. They were on their feet as Gene walked in and erupted into cheers and applause. Under normal circumstances,  
Gene didn't mind being the center of attention – as long as he was in control. At times like this, however, he felt embarrassed. Still, the team needed this moment, so he was willing to accept it.

Striding to his office, Gene turned around. "All right, all right!" he yelled. The cheering died down. He searched each face, gratified to see they were glad that their Guv had returned. "Well, you lot have had it easy for a while. Now that's done. I want a complete report on what's been happening on my patch! The scum haven't been sitting on _their_ arses!" Gene moved toward his office, then stopped and looked back.

"You do know this is me saying thank you," he added.

The officers laughed. "Welcome back, Guv," Ray said.

Gene smiled and entered his office. It was good to be home.

**********

Over the next few days, while she was still in hospital, Alex and Gene fell into a routine. He would come by in the morning to leave files with her and she would analyze them during the day. In the evening, he would return after her other visitors had left. They would discuss cases and argue over how to proceed. That was when they were most comfortable.

As Gene would get ready to leave, however, awkwardness would come between them. He would give Alex a gentle kiss and leave. The coolness between them bothered her and she worried that her confession about seeing him in the future had altered his feelings for her. Maybe she should never have told him. Maybe he didn't want to get deeply involved with a woman he deemed as certifiable.

But she needed to tell him. For nearly two years she'd been alone. Now Alex felt that she had someone to rely on as never before in this world. She only prayed that Gene would continue to believe in her, even if he didn't believe in her story.

**********

On the day she was released from the hospital, Gene came to drive her home. As she settled into the Quattro, Alex decided that she would have to confront the Manc Lion and find out why he'd turned into a pussycat. Gene got into the driver's seat and said, "Buckle up."

"I can't believe you're saying that," Alex replied, fastening the belt as ordered.

"I'm taking no chances with you." Gene, naturally, did not fasten his own seat belt. He took something out of his pocket. "Your warrant card," he said, handing the item to her.

Alex smiled and opened it. There were some smudges on the card. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the smears.

"Oh, that's glue. I borrowed your card to talk my way into Jeffers house one day. Put my picture in. Changed the name."

"And what alias did you use?"

Gene met her eyes. "William Kane."

Alex unclipped her seat belt and reached for him. Gene's arms went around her and he kissed her as he hadn't in days. "Finally! What took you so long?" she asked, nuzzling his ear.

"I was afraid one of the sisters would walk in on us again," he answered, sliding his fingertips down her neck and along her collarbone. Alex shivered in delight. It hadn't taken him long to find the places she was most sensitive.

"Take me home," she whispered.

"Why?" Gene brushed his lips along the path his fingers had taken.

"Because we're too old to be doing this in a parked car."

"No, we're not." He kissed her again, but then pulled away. Starting the car, he said, "Put on your seat belt."

A bit miffed, Alex buckled up. "So if you're not taking me home, where are we going?"

"CID."

"Why? It's not that I don't want to see everyone, it's just that—" Alex pondered her reasons for not going, then answered truthfully. "I just don't want to see everyone right _now_."

"Too bad." Gene headed the car toward the station.

"It's nearly time for them to go home."

"They'll still be there."

Alex was surprised. Gene had been worse than the matron in trying to keep his DI from too many visitors. Now he was taking her to CID. "All right. If I was going to get a big welcome, you'd probably save that for Luigi's tonight. So what's really going on?"

Gene took another warrant card from his pocket and gave it to her. Alex opened it and yelled, "This is wonderful!"

"It came through yesterday," he said, smiling. "I knew you'd want to be there."

**********

It was obvious that no one at Fenchurch East was expecting her. Viv and the constables welcomed Alex back as she and Gene walked in the front doors. Gene motioned the Skipper to follow them and they headed for CID.

When they walked in, it took a few seconds for everyone to look up. Applause and cheers then greeted Alex as the detectives gathered around. "Are you back at work already?" Chris asked.

"Just to say hello," Alex told them. "I think I'll take a seat at my desk, if you don't mind." She was escorted the few feet over and settled into her chair.

Gene stood to the side and let the fuss over her die down. Then he called for everyone's attention. "Yes, we're all glad to have DI Drake back with us. But there's other things to be addressed here." He caught Shaz's eye. "WPC Sharon Granger."

Shaz straightened up, appearing suddenly nervous. "Yes, Guv?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Granger."

"What?" Shaz wasn't the only one asking that question. Chris and a few others echoed her.

"Leave. Go home," Gene ordered. "And return tomorrow in plainclothes." He gave her a warrant card. "You are now DC Granger. Congratulations."

Shaz beamed with delight as the other officers gathered round to add their congratulations to Gene's. Alex managed to get through for a moment to offer best wishes. Chris looked for all the world as if he'd gotten the promotion himself. While the detectives began a chant of "Shazzer! Shazzer!" Gene reached for Alex's hand and led her out the door.

**********

Alex insisted on saying hello to Luigi before going to her flat, even though Gene grumbled. Luigi welcomed her home and insisted on preparing his mother's veal scallopini for them. Seeing how tired Alex was, Gene told Luigi that he would come back for the dinner and got her upstairs.

As they walked in, Alex was happy to find the flat warm and cozy. "I came over at lunch and turned on the heat," Gene said, taking her suitcase into the bedroom. "Shaz got some food in here for you," he called, as Alex went through to the living room. "I think she got Chris to help tidy things up. Guess he'll get used to being ordered about."

Alex laughed and said, "I must thank them." She stopped as she saw a vase of irises on the end table. Carefully, she touched the blossoms.

Gene's voice came from behind her. "You seemed to like them," he said, "when – when I got them for you."

In the past, Alex never had a preference for a particular flower. Now… She turned to face Gene. "They're my favorites," she replied, putting her arms around his neck.

As he kissed her, Alex gave herself over to the warmth and excitement of his embrace. Being in Gene's arms seemed the most natural place.

**********

They had a quiet meal and afterward sat on the sofa, watching television. "I cannot believe you watch 'Coronation Street,'" Gene grumbled.

"I like it," Alex giggled. "In fact, I still watch it."

"What? In the future?" he teased. "You can't tell me it's still on in 2008."

"It is."

Gene shook his head. "Now I know you're talking rubbish. Next you'll be telling me that Elizabeth's still on the throne."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "She is."

"No!" Gene grinned. "Good for her! She's a tough old bird. Why hasn't she given it up to Charles? Does he divorce Diana or something?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything more," Alex replied, leaning back on the arm of the sofa. Gene frowned at her, his eyes reflecting disbelief – and sadness. "What is it?" she asked him.

"You really think you're Alex Price," he said.

She turned off the TV. "I _am_ Alex Price."

He said nothing more, but he seemed to grow a little sadder. Alex smiled gently. "Poor Gene," she said. "You don't know what to do with this mad woman you've gotten yourself tangled up with."

"You're wrong," he countered. "I know exactly what to do with her." He held out his hand. Alex took it and he drew her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"There's so much, Gene," she said. "So much we have to talk about."

"Well, let's start with something simple," he said, stroking her hair. "Tell me about Molly."

"Molly?" Alex sat up and gazed at him in surprise. "You really want to know?"

"You asked me to look after her. I think I should know something about her."

Alex's face lit up. "She's wonderful! Brilliant. She's not child prodigy brilliant or anything, but she's so smart. And so beautiful, Gene. She has soft blue eyes and mousy brown hair. She hates that term, 'mousy brown,' but that's just what it is. And she has a birthmark, just here." Alex pointed to a spot on her left cheek. "When she was little, I told her that it was a kiss from her grandmother – my mother – before she was born." She was fighting back tears. "And she's obstinate and generous and willful and kind. You'll like her. I know you will. The two of you will get along so well."

Gene listened, amazed at the detail of her fantasy. He could almost see this young girl. Once again he had qualms about encouraging Alex's fantasy, but she was desperate to talk and he wanted to take care of her.

"I'm dreading the teen years," she went on. "If she's anything like me, she'll be a handful. Poor Evan! I don't know how he put up with me. But I didn't have my mother there and Molly will." Alex paused. "That is, I hope she will." She looked away, her lips in a tense line.

Alex didn't know that it would hurt this much, to get it out finally. All this time, nearly two years of thinking about Molly and missing her and desperate to get back to her. And now the guilt of falling in love in this world, of knowing that eventually she would have to leave the wonderful, strong man sitting next to her. It was no wonder that she was having nightmares in which Gene and Molly were together waiting for her, and she couldn't reach either of them.

Pulling her close again, Gene lifted her chin and kissed her, and she knew that he wanted to take some of the pain from her. "We don't have to talk anymore about her right now," he said.

"But I do want to," she told him. "Gene, you don't know what it means to me, to be able to talk with you about her."

"Not right now," he said. "Later. I know you're upset. You always do that thing with your mouth."

Alex was mystified. "What thing?"

"Your mouth goes into this tight line and you purse your lips just a bit," Gene explained. "You do that when you're most upset and trying not to cry."

"I do? I had no idea."

He smiled at her. "You've always done it." Gene stopped, a look of shock and confusion on his face. He stared at Alex, searching her face intently.

What could he possibly be thinking? As he looked at her, his mind went back to that day last October. The day the Prices died. The day he gathered up their daughter in his arms, a little girl with sad eyes, who had just seen her parents die. She was devastated and in shock, fighting back tears, her lips pressed together.

His Alex was not that little girl. She _couldn't_ be. His Alex was _not_ from the future. Because if she _was_ from the future, then Sam…

"Gene?" Alex gazed at him, hope and fear in her hazel eyes, her mouth again set in the all-too-familiar pout. She couldn't help herself. It was what she always did. "What is it?" she asked.

Her obsession with Caroline Price. Her insistence on keeping the Prices in jail the day they died. Her attachment to Evan White. It all added up to something that was absolute lunacy.

Yet here was the face of that child he had held. The despair in her eyes. The sadness in set of her mouth.

He shook his head. It simply could not be. "Nothing," he said.

It was insane, but…

"Tell me more about the day you were shot."

**The End**


End file.
